Sky Rising
by animefan1009
Summary: A young boy named Adrien longs to spend one day outside the tower prison he calls home. His only companion is a talking cat named Plagg. After sixteen years he starts to believe he has no hope of ever leaving until a pair of thieves makes their way into the tower. Tangled AU
1. Destruction is Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

They say the fae are as old if not older then humans themselves. No one knows where to find them, only that they are attached to enchanted jewelry and if you find them the fae becomes your servant. Rumor also has it that there are nineteen fae so powerful they only show to those who are worthy or at least that's how it's supposed to be.

Nooroo didn't know where he was, only that his previous home was currently on fire. He saw the family flee and started to chase them, they had his Miraculous and it could not fall into the wrong hands no matter what.

"Travis!" Nooroo tried to call to the young boy fleeing. "Travis!"

The young man stopped in his place. He turned towards he fae and looked at him in sheer horror. "You, you caused all this!"

"No please I didn't," Nooroo was unable to finish the sentence as Travis pulled out the Miraculous and whispered something. Once he was done he chucked the Miraculous away causing Nooroo to disappear.

For years the Miraculous stood hidden away from the human eye. Nooroo was a state of perinate slumber waiting for the day someone would happen upon the Miraculous, for Travis's last wish was for Nooroo to remain hidden until the day someone were to wear it once again.

* * *

"Nathalie, please bring me good news," King Gaberial asked looking out the window.

"I'm sorry your highness," Nathalie said with a bow, "but your wife shows no sign of getting better."

"And our unborn child," the king did not move from his spot.

"Will not make unless something is done," Nathalie looked down. She knew how much the king and queen wished for a child. She knew Queen Emilie very well and saw her as a sister. Alas, there was nothing she could do.

"Send for the guards," the king said firmly.

"What?"

"Send them out to search for a fae," King Gaberial turned to his adviser, "If anyone can save them, a fae will."

Within a blink of an eye, all the guards were sent out on the search. They searched throughout the kingdom, setting traps, trying to make deals, some even pleaded to the hidden fae.

"What do you think that is?' One of the guards said noticing a something peaking out of the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was a smooth purple object that looked like a gemstone. He held it up to the light and it shone in the sun. The symbol of a butterfly shone in it.

"I'm not sure," his partner said as she admired it along with him. "But I believe we should give it to the king."

* * *

"This is it?" Gaberial looked furious at the sight of the gem.

"My apologies," Nathalie said still bowing to him, "but that's all the guards returned with it. They said it shone in the sun."

Gaberial turned to the window and held it up. Like the guards before him, he too saw the butterfly.

"Could it be?" He looked at the gem now very intrigued.

"Is it satisfactory?" Nathalie straightened her body. If this could save Emilie she would take it.

"Legends say of nineteen powerful fae called kwamii," Gabriel explained placing the gem down. "Each is connected to a special piece of jewelry called a Miraculous. I always thought a kwamii would come to you but I have been blessed with a golden opportunity."

Gaberial lifted the gem and slid it on his shirt. At an instant, a purple orb floated from it and circled him. Soon a small purple creature was floating in front of him. It was light purple and had butterfly-like wings on its back

"Hello, my name is Nooroo," the creature said with a smile, "Thank you for freeing me from my curse. If there is any way I can return the favor I will gladly do it."

"Well, Nooroo I must ask are you a kwamii?" The creature seemed hesitant to answer. Gaberial immediately touched the Miraculous and it started to glow. "As the owner of this brooch, I order you to tell me the truth."

Nooroo felt a strange feeling in his throat. He tried to lie but the words came out as bubbles. He hung his head in defeat. "Yes, I am a kwamii."

"And what is your power?"

"I can create butterflies," Nooroo moved his arms around and one appeared. "If one desires the owner can send them out to help them with their needs."

Gaberial stretched out his hand and the butterfly landed on his hand. Nooroo flew close to keep explaining. "Once you cover it with your hands and make the request the butterfly will be sent out to find what you need. However, if the deed cannot be done the butterfly will simply disappear."

Gaberial followed the kwamii's instruction. "I want you to find a way to save my wife and child."

Immediately the butterfly flew away. The two people and kwamii stood as they awaited its return. Within a few minutes, the butterfly returned with a small black orb and handed it to Gaberial before it flew away.

"I don't like the," Nooroo started.

"Silence Nooroo!" Gaberial barked before he turned to his advisor. "Nathalie make a soup with this orb for the queen and do not tell anyone about Nooroo."

* * *

As the king had hoped Emilie saw an immediate recovery once she drank the soup. Gaberial couldn't have been more thrilled. About a month later a beautiful baby boy was born and the queen couldn't be more thrilled. Gaberial, on the other hand, was horrified. The baby was jet black hair, unlike him or his wife.

"What has happened?" Gaberial asked as he held the child.

"I tried to warn you," Nooroo started to explain weakly. "That orb came from the kwamii of destruction Plagg. It seems to effected the child."

"Nathalie tell the queen the baby was stillborn, we can't have a child that looks like a bastard," Gaberial looked at the child horrified, "As for you Nooroo, you are not allowed to leave my side at all and cannot speak to anyone but me. You also must always refer to me as master. Now summon me two butterflies."

Nooroo quickly did as he was told and two butterflies started to fly out his hand and towards the king.

"If I may ask," Nathalie said nervously, "what about the child?"

"I have an idea from him," Gaberial held him up. "Nooroo is it true that Miralacous holders can transform when needed?"

"Yes Master," Nooroo said with his head hanging down.

"Good, I've been studying the Miralacous and I know how to make them more powerful called Akuma and they will help me hide this thing."

 **AN: So I've been in a writing slump right now, so I figured I write something quick to help me get my motivation back. Before I knew it I had an entire ready. I liked the way it turned out so here we are at this new story. I decided to change Nooroo's powers in this story as I couldn't think of a way that turning people into superpowered villains would fit the story. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. A Life of Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"I don't know your highness is this even safe?" Nathalie asked as she looked at the building before her. It was a roughly seventy-foot tower made of a black rock-like substance. It was nicely hidden in some sort of cave and light still somehow got in. While the tower appeared somewhat safe it lacked a door.

"Of course it is," Gaberial looked at the second Akuma still not released. Gaberial was now dressed in a dark purple suit with a black cloak the covered his face. "Now for the second Akuma. I wish for a staff that can bring me up as I please."

The Akuma flew in front of him and turned into a black smoke when it faded a purple staff was in its place. Gaberial reached out and Nathalie grabbed his shoulder. Before the could a red orb appeared in front of them.

"What you are doing please stop," A high pitch voice came from the orb. "What you are doing is wrong."

"Who are you to question things?" Gaberial asked very offendedly.

"Someone who only wishes to help. You see your son has the power of destruction in his hair. Once it is cut the destruction will be released for." The newborn yawned a bit as the orb spoke.

"You're lying, this boy is dangerous and he will be kept away from the world."

"Very well," The orb said and soon a gold glow surrounded it, "But I must warn you if you continue this, once creation and destruction become one your rouse will be revealed and Nooroo will be free once more."

Before the king could respond the orb disappeared and the king made his way up to the tower. Like he wished it was fully furnished and found the crib and placed the child inside.

"Remember no one but us can know about this. Here this dangerous child will not harm anyone."

* * *

Adrien get down from there!" Gaberial ordered seeing the eight-year-old standing on the window sill.

"I just wanted to see the ground," Adrien explained as he jumped down. His hair reached past the ground even standing from the sill.

"You know the rules you are not allowed outside," Gaberial pointed to the window. "Now why don't read a book instead."

"Yes Uncle Hawkmoth," Adrien said before walking away. Nooroo peaked out of the cloak. He wished he could have done something to help but he cursed not to.

"Must I remind you what happened to your parents?" Gaberial asked right before Adrien reached the curtain of that made the door to the room.

"No," Adrien looked away as he entered his room.

"I must go now," Gaberial said and Adrien walked out. He stood quietly and Adrien approached and hugged him goodbye. Gaberial lifted his staff before black butterflies surrounded him and he was gone.

"I don't get it why can he leave?" Adrien asked climbing back on he still and sitting on it. He looked out to the sky and he reached out to it. So many times he wished he could grow wings and fly far away. His attention turned to his hair, knowing his luck his hair would weigh him down and prevent him from flying. How he wished he could it but there were no scissors in the tower.

"I wonder if I could survive jumping down from here?" Adrien asked looking down. "But what if I destroy something?"

The rest of the day Adrien attempted to keep busy until dark. He looked at the single clock in the tower and lowered his head. His uncle would not be returning today. All Adrien knew what that his uncle ran a very popular store so it was hard for him to visit.

"Another birthday alone," Adrien said as he went to close the shutters when he noticed something in the sky. He poked his head out and saw hundreds of glowing green lights decorate the sky. He couldn't look away. Maybe they were shooting stars. With a few tears in his eyes, he asked. "I wish I had a friend."

Soon he felt something nudge against his cheeks, he turned in the direction and saw a black cat with green eyes next to him.

"Hi I'm Plagg," the cat greeted.

"Wow, a talking cat!" Adrien picked Plagg up and hugged him. "My uncle won't believe this."

"Woah hang on," Plagg jumped out of Adrien's arm and onto the floor, "your uncle can't know about me."

"Why not?" Adrien got on the floor and gave Plagg puppy dog eyes.

"Because he keeps you locked up here, you think he'd want a cat around," Plagg pointed out.

"You're right," Adrien sighed in defeat, "but will you stay here?"

"Duh, that's why I came here. I heard your wish for a friend so here I am."

"Are you the genie in the lamp like the one from my storybook?"

"No, I'm just a talking cat that's good at climbing." Plagg stretched out a bit. "So what do you got to eat?"

* * *

"So, Uncle, do you remember what tomorrow is?" Adrien now thirteen asked from the top of the stairs leading to his bedroom. His back hair was now so long he had to pull it out of every room if he didn't want it to get caught in anything.

"Yeah it's a very big day for my store I shall be there all day," Hawkmoth said as he reached the window, "Don't worry when I get back I'll make your favorite chestnut soup."

"But uncle I mean its," Hawkmoth disappeared in a cloud of butterflies, "that it's my birthday."

Adrien looked down and saw his uncle walk away. He turned towards the towers empty rooms. "Okay Plagg he's gone you can come out now!"

He leaned on the window for a bit waiting for Plagg. After a few minutes, he called again but no answer. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out some bread. "Plagg do you want a snack?"

Nothing came from the cat. He placed the bread on the table and went into the next room hoping the cat was playing a trick. He sat there a for a while until he realized the cat wasn't showing up.

"Not you too Plagg," Adrien held his tears. He walked to his bed and collapsed on it. He laid his head on his pillows and let all his tears come out. Plagg was his only friend and now he had abandoned him too. His uncle, sure he left Adrien alone all the time but Plagg the cat stayed with him through thick and thin. even when there was that crazy storm that almost collapsed the roof Plagg was by his side. He was sure that Plagg was the only reason Adrien was sane right now. In the quiet silence of the night, Adrien cried himself to sleep.

"Hey kid," Adrien felt a small nudge on his face. He woke up slowly and to his delight Plagg was there.

"Oh Plagg you're back," Adrien sat up and hugged Plagg tightly. "Never leave me again."

"Sorry to leave you, Adrien," Plagg started to explain after Adrien put him down on the bed. "But I overheard your uncle talking about his store and I was tired of your birthday sucking so I got you a gift."

"What do you mean?" Plagg jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Adrien stood up and followed him down. They walked to the sole table in the tower where a small black box was sitting there. Adrien walked over to it and picked it up. The top was decorated with a red pattern. Adrien slowly opened it and saw a small silver ring.

"Plagg where did you get this?" Adrien asked as he picked this up.

"I got from somewhere, now put it on."

Adrien lifted the ring and slowly placed it over his finger. Surprisingly it was a perfect fit.

"So what do you think?" Plagg asked hoping up to the table.

"Thank you so much Plagg this is the best gift ever."

The rest of Adrien's birthday was rather quiet. They did their normal activities as they did every day. That was until that night. Every year without fail the sky was decorated with strange flying green lights. Adrien had no idea what they were and why they only appeared on his birthday but he couldn't look away. All he knew he wanted to see them in person and not from a tower window.


	3. Ladybug and Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

The kingdom of Voges was usually bustling all day every day. The only exception was on the prince's day of birth. Queen Emilie and King Gaberial did not have any more children and everyone figured that this was the royal couples only chance of having a baby. The King and Queen made very few appearances. Emilie made many more than her husband but they were still few and far between.

One thing that remained of the prince was the crown that was made for the prince. Currently, it was on display in the royal jewel room and every year on the prince's birthday the noble families would come and visit to pay their respects to the prince. The crown was one of the legends, for there were those who believed the prince was not truly dead and that the crown was the key to finding out. Many thieves tried to steal the crown for their own. Today was no different.

Upon the castle, roof stood two thieves. The one leading the way was a young woman with bright orange hair with white ends tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in clothing of the same colors, that included a cloak the resembled a fox tail. An orange mask concealed part of her but did show her eyes. Underneath her shirt was a unique necklace shaped like the tail of a fox. The second was also a female. She wore a similar ensemble to the first but she lacked a cloak and her clothes were red with black polka bots. Her black hair was tied up into pigtails to keep it out of the way. Instead of a next necklace, the second wore a pair of red earrings with five black dots on them.

"I don't know if we should be doing this Rena," The second thief said the two scaled across the tower.

"Ladybug you should know me by now," Rena said with a small laugh, "when I hear of a scope I won't stop until I get it."

"But stealing Prince Felix's crown," Ladybug stopped in her tracks, "isn't that a little too, I dunno well known to steal."

"Ha, no job is too tough for Ladybug and Rena Rouge!" Rena raised an arm in the air. Ladybug tapped her shoulder and the two immediately ran behind one of the castle towers.

"See the castle is impossible to steal from," Ladybug gestured to the outside of the castle.

"Would a vote help calm you down?" Rena put a hand on her hip and Ladybug nodded. "Okay Trixx, Tikki can you come out please?"

At that moment two kwamis flew out of Ladybug's satchel. One looked like a tiny fox and the other was all three with three spots on her head. The thieves looked to double check that the coast was clear and nodded to the kwamis that it was alright to speak.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Trixx asked flying forward a little.

"Miss Ladybug here thinks stealing the crown is a bad idea," Rena explained to them, "so the four of us are going to vote. All in favor raise your arm."

Immediately everyone except Ladybug raised their arm.

"Tikki you too," Ladybug looked in shock, "you're normally the reasonable one."

"Ladybug I've told you we kwamis know things that humans do not," Tikki explained flying over to Ladybug, "I wish I could tell you all these things but some things we kwamis are not allowed to speak."

"Is why you want to steal the crown?" Tikki nodded slowly, "Alright if you're in I'm in."

The kwamis flew back into their hiding spots. The thieves gave each other a quick nod before sneaking out. Usually, Prince Felix's crown was kept in a very secure room with no less than ten guards protecting the door but due to the prince's birthday being in a few days the security was lessened so more people could pay their respects. What the thieves were interested in was the glass ceiling.

"Ha, who put a crown under a glass ceiling?" Trixx laughed from his hiding spot before Rena quietly shushed him. She turned to Ladybug who nodded.

"Luck Charm," Ladybug whispered causing small group ladybug sprout out from her hands. Soon a crowbar formed from them and landed in Ladybug's hand. With Lucky Charm's usage, all the spots on her earrings disappeared.

"Mariage." Rena Rouge called whipping out what looked like a flute. She played a small note and soon an exact copy of the prince's crown appeared in her hand.

The two ran to the window and Ladybug lifted a loose glass panel with the crowbar. She tied a rope around Rena below she made her descent. The illusionist smiled widely at the sight of the crown and quietly swiped it before the guards could notice. She carefully lowered the illusion crown on the pillow before pulling on the rope so Ladybug could lift her out.

"Got it," Rena grinned as the panel was lower slowly back. Ladybug placed the crown in her scathel and the two headed off.

* * *

The town of Voges was thankfully rather quiet. People were always focused on their daily task and never questioned anything. The two thieves jumped from roof to roof as hidden as they could. Once they were safe they jumped into an alleyway and dismissed their disguises.

"Still got the scathel?" Rena asked and Ladybug. She held it up and smiled. Since the girls were no longer in their disguises they were able to walk around Voges freely without anyone being suspicious. They walked next to each other and conversed with each other until they reached a small shop. It was a small antique shop decorated like a building from China.

The owner of the store was Wang Fu. He was known as a Miraculous Guardian, someone who could communicate with all kwami and acted as a guide to help lost kwami find new beholders. Fu was an older man and wielded the turtle Miraculous. His kwami was named Wayzz and was always happy to see the other kwamis. Today was store appeared to be closed by Rena knocked a special knock and the door opened slowly by Wayzz. Once inside they saw Fu conversing with what looked like a small peacock.

"Duusu!" Tikki and Trixx said flying over to the kwami. Master Fu looked back and smiled at the girls.

"Come on in Marinette and Alya," Master Fu gestured for them to walk in more. "How are you doing?"

"We are doing well," Alya nudged Marinette who removed the crown from the scathel. "We just nabbed this."

Master Fu's eyes widen at the sight of the crown. Duusu also took notice and gave a small gasp.

"You took a big risk by stealing that," Master Fu said as he was handed the crown.

"Don't worry we'll return it," Alya brushed it off. Master Fu nodded and the three walked into the back room.

"So Duusu how is your owner?" Tikki asked once the three people left.

"She is getting much better," Duusu wiped a few tears away, "She deserves so much better than she has. So how are your owners?"

"Oh, they're good." Bubbles came out of Trixx's mouth. "My owner was just here how can I not say her name?"

"You know the rules Trixx we can't say our owner's name," Tikki sighed.

"I wish we could," Duusu stared to cry, "there's so much I want to tell mine but can't."

"Don't worry Duusu," Tikki comforted her friends, "hopefully this will all be over soon."

* * *

"So you have obtained Prince Felix's crown," Fu looked at the crown in his hands. The three of them were wearing gloves so no fingerprints would be present on the crown. "What is it you want me to do with it?"

"Give us some solid proof he is alive." Alya looked excitedly at the crown.

"Hmm I'll see what I can do," Fu walked over to a book and started flipping through the pages. He scrolled down on a page before he left to get some ingredients. Once they were gathered he placed them in a pot. As the pot bubbled he gently placed the crown inside. Soon a small bubble appeared.

"It seems there is no trace of the prince on the crown," Fu's face fell as he said that. "I am sorry."

"I guess the prince was stillborn," Marinette said.

"What do our kwamis say?" Alya asked looking at her partner. Marinette didn't answer. "About instinct?"

"To always trust your instinct," Marinette sighed.

"And we're going to do just that."


	4. A Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Nineteen, twenty," Adrien counted. "Ready or not here I come!"

Adrien started to search around the tower. He looked in pots, behind structures, everywhere. When he got to the kitchen he opened the fridge and saw Plagg sitting there.

"Plagg you pig," He said angrily but also with a laugh.

"What I ran out of hiding spaces," Plagg jumped out of the fridge and stretched a little.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Adrien laughed leaning against the wall.

"Let's see," Plagg walked towards the window. "We could go outside the tower and explore."

"No," Adrien picked up Plagg. "I like it in here and so do you."

"I don't actually," Plagg responded bluntly before jumping on the ground.

Adrien moved to the windowsill and sat down on it. He looked out longingly at the sky. He thought of those bright green lights again.

"My birthday is in two days," Adrien kept looking out the window, "maybe I could, no I couldn't."

"Couldn't do what?" Plagg jumped next to Adrien.

"This may sound silly but I've always wanted to go see the flying green light that happens on my birthday," Adrien admitted playing with his hair a bit. "But something could get destroyed."

"You could always hide," Plagg suggested.

"That's a great idea Plagg!" Adrien jumped up now very excited. "I could tell uncle I'll hide in the tree no one will see me and no one will get hurt."

Adrien ran up to the clock and saw the time. He raced to his journal and if his theories were correct his uncle would be home in a few hours to drop off supplies.

* * *

"Gaberial darling my we talk for a moment?" Gaberial halted in his place. He turned to face his beloved wife looking somber as she always did around this time.

"Emilie, what is upsetting you?" Gaberial asked taking her hand.

"Well it's just Felix's sixteenth birthday would be in two days," Gaberial looked out the window, "And I know you always leave to mourn him but can you stay here with me today? We can mourn him together."

Gaberial looked out the window a bit. Nathalie walked by and gave a slight nod before departing. He thought of Adrien in the tower, he was sure the young man had enough supplies to last a few days longer. If not he could send an Akuma to bring him some supplies. Then it hit him, he could just spend supplies once and a while for the next few weeks or so. That way no one, especially Emilie would suspect a thing.

"Of darling," Gaberial hugged his wife tightly. "I promise I won't leave your side all day."

* * *

"Come on Plagg we have to get started," Adrien ran out with a dustpan and broom.

"Do we really have to clean?" Plagg complained as he sunbathed.

"Yes we do," Adrien handed Plagg the dustpan. "If we clean up the tower Uncle Hawkmoth will be more willing to listen to me."

"Do you even have any proof?" Plagg asked as Adrien started to sweep the sweep the floor.

"Well not just cleaning," Adrien pushed the dust in the dustpan and picked it up and got rid of the dust. "Uncle Hawkmoth is always easier to talk to when he is in a good mood."

"I don't think I've ever seen your uncle in a good mood." Plagg rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Adrien rolled his eyes when I thought occurred to him. "Didn't you mention a type of cheese you like?"

"You mean Camembert?" Plagg stopped in his path. "Oh, it's the best thing in the whole world."

"You know if we can convince my uncle to let me go outside for a day, I'm sure we can find a way for you to come along or at the very least I could get you some really tasty cheese." Adrien continued sweeping, he whistled a little waiting for Plagg.

"Wait I'll help you," Plagg ran over and grabbed the dustpan once more.

For the next two hours, Adrien and Plagg kept up with the cleaning. Once the floor was done they moved on to the dishes and in a roughly half an hour they were done. They even got the windows washed.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for Uncle to return," Adrien looked over and saw the piano. He still had no idea how it got up there but he walked over and started to practice.

"This song is new," Plagg said hopping on the piano.

"It's one I've been writing," Adrien explained as he kept playing. "I call it _Alone_."

"Does it have lyrics?" Plagg rolled on his belly.

"Sort of they're a work in progress," Adrien took a deep breath playing some more and sang a bit.

 _Up here I am all alone_

 _Why must I call this place my home_

 _Somedays I wish I could fly free_

 _Like the green lights above me_

"You mean the ones that appear only on your birthday?" Plagg interrupted Ardien nodded.

 _They may only appear once a year_

 _And that's when my birthday is here_

 _Oh how I long to fly free like them_

 _Until my life has come to its end_

 _But for now, I'm alone_

 _My life I've been on my own_

 _The sky won't be my limit_

 _The world is waiting I know it_

 _I refuse to defeated_

"And that's all I got," Adrien stopped playing. He took a songbook and started to play from it instead. Sure there was plenty of other things he could do but his uncle was always pressuring him to do his best in everything. So seeing him practice would help his chances more. He wasn't the biggest fan of playing the piano but it was at least something to do. After a while, he stood up and started to walk around. He yawned a bit and started to brush his hair. At almost sixteen his hair had to be over fifty feet. Plagg put it at almost seventy feet. It was a pain to take of. How Adrien wished he could it, but once the destruction in hair was released who knows what it could do.

He filled a bucket with water and walked over to the window. He stretched his hair out the window and dumped the bucket over his head. The water ran down his hair as it blew in the wind.

"Are you okay kid?" Plagg asked hopping up next to him.

"He should be here by now," Adrien stood up and let his hair flow in the wind some more. He looked at the sky but saw no sign of anyone. In a few moments what looked like a dark purple butterfly flew closer. Adrien tried to reach for it but to his surprise, it flew into the tower and landed on the table. Adrien walked over and the butterfly dissolved into what looked like a note. Adrien picked it up and read it allowed.

"Adrien are you okay?" Plagg asked noticing a few tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Hawkmoth isn't coming," Adrien slowly placed down the letter on the table.

"That means we can go anyway!" Plagg cheered but soon noticed Adrien was looking somber.

"No we can't," Adrien started to cry, "I've been living up in this tower my whole life. I'can't go by myself, I have no idea how anything works. Once again I'm stuck.

"Adrien you deserve a good birthday," Plagg said as Adrien started to walk upstairs to his room. "I wish I could give it to you."


	5. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Okay we just have to return the crown and we'll be good," Rena said confidently as they walked to the castle. They remained in the shadows as it was the safest.

"And we put this whole thing behind us like it never happened." Ladybug smiled but laughed nervously.

"Or we could keep searching for clues," Rena suggested before Ladybug could say anything else they had reached the castle. Despite being there the previous day they were still in awe of it. The entire structure was made of marble and glistened in the sun. The towers stood out with their blue peaks and flags on top. the room where the crown was being stored was near the front of the castle. This way it was easier for guest to see the crown. No one knew why but King Gaberial was very secretive and refused anyone who wished to enter the castle without going through a long process. Even if you got permission there were still some rooms that no one could enter. Even Queen Emilie herself was rumored to be banned from some of these rooms.

Using a grappling hook the two were able to scale the tower. Tikki and Trixx were hiding in Ladybug's scathel so no one would notice them. Using the same method of hiding behind the towers as before they made it back to the glass roof.

"Oh no," Rena said as she was about to open the window.

"Oh no, what's oh no?" Ladybug started to panic.

"Little Miss I Should Be Heir is here," Rena rolled her eyes.

"Not Chloe," Ladybug walked over and sure enough the Chloe Bourgeois was there. She was dress in a yellow ball gown and was standing there with her mother and father. Andre spoiled his daughter and gave her anything she wanted. His wife Aundry did not help and she was pure rotten to the core. If something didn't go her way someone would be fired and she'd demand the problem be fixed that moment. Looking down the king and queen could not be seen but with the noble family meant they couldn't go down.

From the rooftop, it looked like the Bourgeois were waiting for the king and queen. Aundrey was started to get tired of waiting.

"This is bad," Rena said as she looked down. "What if they touch the crown?"

"I don't know," Ladybug started to pace around the roof. If it was revealed that the crown was an illusion there was no way they could return the crown. As a sign of hope, a figure walked out and started to escort the Bourgeois away. The thieves waited a few minutes before opening the loose panel and lower Rena inside. SHe quietly picked up the fake crown and put the real one back.

"Now I understand your," Rena froze as the royal family entered. The king and queen gasped at the sight of her. Immediately Rena threw the crown and the illusion one off to the side. Ladybug took the cue and started to pull Rena up as fast she could. When Rena was close enough she climbed out her self. The two started to run away.

"Guards seize those thieves," the king's voice was heard from the roof. Rena and Ladybug looked at each other and nodded.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled and caused an odd thing to happen. Instead of a weapon or some sort of object what looked like a strange flower appeared.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Rena Rouge asked as the kept running.

"I got it," Ladybug whispered, "I've seen a flower similar to this once. The Lucky Charm summoned a hint of where we can hide."

Ladybug pulled out a yo-yo she used as a weapon. Grabbing Rena the two of them flew off the castle. When they landed they had no time to celebrate a group of guards was behind them and they needed to run.

Leading the chase was Nino Lahiffe, a surprisingly efficient leader despite being the same age as the two thieve meaning he was still in training to be a guard. When they were little Alya and Marinette were rather close friends with Nino and they knew he would be heartbroken to learn they had turned to thievery. Thankfully none of the guards were on horses so the thieves could outrun them. Ladybug held the flower close so that the guards could possible never find them.

The guards kept chase. Ladybug and Rena Rouge jumped on the roof and started running. It seemed the guards saw this coming and pulled out grappling hooks and started to climb up.

"Don't let them get away," Nino called out as the guards climbed.

"You got a plan?" Rena asked as the jumped to the next rooftop.

"Yes but first," Ladybug gave a small single and Rena got the memo.

"Mirage," Rena said before once again playing her flute. With a puff of smoke, exact copies of Rena ROuge and Ladybug appeared. Tikki and Trixx were left out of the illusion so their secret wouldn't be revealed. Rena didn't even know if Mirage could even copy the kwamis. Before the guard could finish coming up Rena sent the copies of them in a different direction while the other two hid away. As planned the guards followed the duplicates and they made their escape. To be safe the duo ran into the woods, they know once the illusions were discovered the guards would be on the search for them.

"Oh no this is bad," Ladybug stopped by a tree and saw a wanted poster of her.

"I know I don't have fake ears," Rena joked a bit, "now we need to find where those flowers are."

"Once we do we'll hide there for a bit and leave out of costumes," Ladybug explained. The girls started to walk calmly when they heard a neigh in the background. Both knew that it meant the royal guard was starting to search the woods. Instantly they started dashing away. They didn't fully know what they were going to do but they kept running through the woods. At one point Ladybug ran into a tree and Rena had to grab her.

"Tikki what do we do?" Trixx asked from the satchel.

"I have an idea," Tikki started to fly upwards, "Come on."

The two kwamis flew around the woods. Due to them being fae they were able to fly much faster than any human even in disguise could run. So it didn't take them long to find an escape path.

"Follow us," Tikki said once the two kwamis flew back to them. They kept directly in front of their own so they couldn't be seen. The kwamis led them to a log. The two were confused at first then realized that the horses wouldn't be able to cross the log. Carefully and quickly they made it across and dashed away.

"Rena look," Ladybug said after running some more. She held up the flower in her hands. "It's the same plant."

Ladybug was correct. Both plats had five petals and three stomata. The only difference was that the real flowers were yellow and lavender while the Lucky Charm was red with black polka dots. Rena walked up to one and examined it.

"I think I've read about these flowers before," Rena stroked one of the flowers' petals. "They're called Sundrop. Rumors say if you come across them you'll find happiness and love soon after."

"I wonder why they're so deep in the woods?" Ladybug asked noticing a less sun than before.

"I wonder where we are?" Rena looked around a bit. "We've been brought this deep before."

"Are we in Fae Lands?" Ladybug started to panic but Tikki and Trixx both shook their heads.

"Don't worry eve if you are you'd be fine because you're with us," Trixx explained as he waved his arm.

Ladybug nodded and started to look around. For some unknown reason, she was drawn to this odd rock formation. She was attracted to the strange plants that hung from the top in one spot she moved her hand across them and to her surprise they led to an enterance.

"Guys come here," Ladybug said gesturing for them to come over.

"Great job partner you found a hiding spot," the grouped entered the cave and to their surprise there light coming out on the other side. They walked towards and stared in awe at the sight. A large singular tower stood in front of them.


	6. Visitors from Below

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"This is crazy," Rena said as the two girls and kwamis approached the tower. It was made of grey stone and the top of it a deep black color. "Do you think whoever lives here will let us hide out for a bit?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ladybug walked closer to the tower. "Huh, this is strange there's no door."

"Maybe it's around the back," Trixx suggested. The group walked around the tower but found no sign of a door. When they returned to the front they only saw a singular window.

"This place must be abandoned," Rena deduced. Ladybug and Trixx nodded in agreement. They turned to Tikki who shrugged. "So Ladybug is your Lucky Charm refilled."

"Not yet," Ladybug looked up a bit, "wait I think I saw something move."

"I got this. Hello, can you help us!"

"Good idea." Ladybug started to yell as well. "Hello anyone up there!"

The team kept yelling upwards. Eventually, the yelling made it's way to the sleeping Plagg. As we woke up he couldn't help but feel a familiar sensation. His gut told what it meant and went to hide but this one felt different.

"What was that?" Plagg asked before looking down. It wasn't too clear but it seemed there were two people down there. "This is unbelievable. Adrien!"

Adrien laid in bed. He had no motivation to do anything but lay down. His only dream in life was shattered by something out of his control. He seemed to be cursed with bad luck or something.

"Adrien you won't believe this!" Plagg yelled jumping on the bed.

"Plagg if a magic butterfly brought cheese it's all yours," Adrien tried to shoo him away. "I don't want your stinky cheese."

"No, it's better than that there are two people outside the tower."

With those words, Adrien got off the bed. He walked over to the window and looked down. To his surprise, there were two people down there.

"Hello!" Adrien called down hoping they could hear.

"There is someone up there!" Rena cheered and Ladybug stepped forward.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but can we hide up in your tower for a bit?" Ladybug called up.

"They want to come up here!" Adrien held in a sequel. In sixteen years he never thought the day would come. "Sure I'll throw something down!"

Ladybug and Rena Rouge high fived each other. They waited patiently for something to come down their way. After a few minutes what looked like a long black cloth was thrown down. Ladybug grabbed on first and started to climb up and Rena grabbed shortly after. Before they could finish climbing thy felt themselves being pulled upwards towards the window.

"Thank you so much," Ladybug dusted herself off as entered the tower.

"Are you two okay?" A voice from the shadows asked.

"I'm fine," she turned to her partner, "What about you Rena?"

"I'm fine as well,"

"Are you sure?" The boy asked. The girls nodded.

"You don't have to be scared you can come out," Rena laughed a little. From the shadows, a boy appeared. He looked about there age but the girls had to step back. What he had sent down was his extremely long black hair.

"That was your hair?" Rena asked in surprise and the boy nodded. Ladybug took a step forward.

"What's your name I'm Marinette," She said reaching out a hand. Rena smacked her on the head. "What was that for?"

"For using your real name, it's supposed to be a secret," Rena whispered she turned to the boy, "We're Rena Rouge and Ladybug. I hope your folks don't show or anything we are that Rena Rouge and Ladybug."

"I never heard of you two," the boy admitted sounding slightly frightened. "And my uncle won't be showing up for a long while."

"Wait so are you here alone all the time?" Marinette asked taking a few steps closer. The boy nodded. "That's terrible no one should be alone all the time."

"I'm not alone I have Plagg," the boy gave a smile.

"Who Plagg?" Rena asked leaning on a chair.

"I'm Plagg," the talking black cat made himself know. Trixx and Tikki poked there heads out of hiding.

"Why is Plagg a regular cat?" Trixx asked.

"I have no idea," Tikki replied.

"If you never heard of then Spots Off," At the moment Ladybug's outfit turned to her normal light blue dress. "As I said before my name is Marinette my partner and I are in search for the truth of our kingdom's heir. What's your name?"

"It's Adrien," Adrien smiled. Marinette held out her hand but Adrien just looked at it. Marinette took Adrien's hand and shook.

"Well if we're not having secrets with a stranger," ARena dismissed her disguise revealing her normal red dress. "My name is Alya, last name not important."

"I'm more confused on the cat," Marinette pointed to Plagg, "how can he talk?"

"I just can," Plagg stretched himself out a bit.

"We met after I made a wish on my eighth birthday for a friend!" Adrien thought about something for a moment. "Wait are you two kwami owners?"

"Of course he doesn't know about a handshake but knows about that," Alya mumbled to herself. Adrien ran over to the bookshelf and girl were weary of his fast-moving hair. He pulled out a book from the top shelf that for some reason was in a secret compartment.

"My uncle has this book all about kwamis," Adrien explained as he flipped through the pages. "It says here they only appear to those pure of heart and that they grant powers."

"I mean we are common knowledge," Trikk flew out of the scathel followed by Tikki. "We remain hidden because our owners don't want the kingdom getting wind of that the two most notorious thieves have kwamis on their side."

"That is amazing you girls are so lucky," Adrien looked down for a moment. "Oh would like something to eat or drink?"

"It's fine we wouldn't want to impose on you," Marinette dismissed the offer.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Adrien start to prepare some food. "What do your kwamis like to eat?"

"Do you have anything sweet?" Tikki asked as she floated down to the table.

"Hang on," Adrien into on of two rooms that had a door. He came out with a small box of chocolates. "Here you go."

As Adrien prepared the rest of the food, Tikki and Trixx each picked up one of the chocolates and started to eat them. After a bit, Adrien placed down a bread and cheese platter.

"Sorry I don't have much," Adrien gave a small laugh.

"Oh no it's alright," Marinette said as took some bread and cheese to be polite. "You've done plenty for us already."

Marinette a bite and smiled to signal it was tasty. Adrien smiled back. He couldn't believe what was happening he had guests in the tower.

"So what about you?" Alya leaned on the table. "Anything you desire?"

"Well there is one thing but it's silly," Adrien looked down and Plagg hopped on his lap.

"I mean you know all our secrets I'm sure it's not that bad," Alya took some of the cheese and ate it.

"I don't know if you'll believe but my birthday is coming up and every year there are these floating green lights that appear on my birthday."

Alya and Marinette looked at each other and got up for a moment. They started to whisper to each other.

"What do we do?" Alya asked.

"Hmm, maybe we can help him," Marinette suggested.

"Can we even trust him?" Alys whispered.

Marinette over back at Adrien who notice and smiled. "I think we can trust him. Besides he shouldn't be forced up here forever. No one should be isolated."

"What there's a good reason, like his freaky hair or talking cat?" Alya noticed Plagg looking at and took a step back.

"Alya he has the same birthday as the dead prince," Marinette pointed out.

"You mean there might be some connection?" Marinette nodded in response to the question. "Okay, I'm in."

"Adrien we're taking you to see the lights or as we call them the floating laterns."


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"You mean it," Adrien started to get very excited. "I get to see the lights. Can Plagg come?"

"Of course," Marinette said with a smile.

"Hang on let me just get something," Adrien said as he started running towards his room. His long black hair started to get caught in a few things. He laughed awkwardly as he pulled it out.

"We got a problem,' Alya whispered in Marinette's ear. "What are we going to go about that?"

Marinette walked up to a mirror and saw that the five dots on her earrings had returned. She thought about it for a moment. "Lucky Charm."

With the ladybug's departure what looked like a bunch on thick ribbons appeared and landed in her hands. She thought about it for a moment. Looking around she saw an old curtain hanging. Examing it she smiled and ran over to the stairs.

"Adrien do you have a sewing kit?" Marinette asked from below.

Adrien poked his head out of his room. "There's one in the draw."

"Does it have any spare buttons?"

"Yes," Adrien explained. He closed his curtain and changed his shirt, his current one was all dusty due to cleaning. All of his shirts were button ups as pulling all of his hair through his shirt would be a pain. Once it was changed. He walked over to his lamp. Carefully he lifted it and pulled out the silver ring. He slowly slipped it on his finger and as always it fit perfectly. He walked up to the mirror in his room and stared at his long hair before straightening himself up. He wasn't going to let his hair no matter how much of a nuisance it was, ruin his first taste of freedom.

"Are you sure this will work?" Alya asked as Marinette kept focusing on her sewing project.

"Has Lucky Charm ever been wrong?" Marinette smirked not looking away for a second.

"You got a point," Alya sighed before stretching her arm out, "Can I see your satchel?"

"Um okay," Marinette threw it over for a second. "Why do you need it?"

Alya walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book on Mirlacous Adrien had shown them. "I don't trust whatever is going on here?"

"Alya we can't steal from him," Marinette whispered.

"Don't think of it as stealing from Adrien," Alya placed the book in the satchel before returning it to Marinette. "Think of it as stealing from his weird uncle."

"Well we haven't met him," Marinette sated awkwardly but regretted it as soon as she said it.

"Um hello, who locks their own nephew in a tower for almost sixteen years?" Alya pointed out.

Marinette remained silent for a bit. Soon Adrien poked his head out of the curtain door. The girls smiled and Adrien ran down the stairs. His own smile was wider than one they had ever seen.

"I'm ready!" Adrien said bouncing a little. Plagg walked up and hopped on Adrien's shoulder. The three of them walked over to the window and Adrien released his hair down. The girls were quick to climb down and when they reached the ground Adrien stepped slowly upon the window sill.

"This is it," Adrien said as he looked at the ground. He was about to leave for the first time.

"Finally we're leaving this place," Plagg said clinging on to Adrien's shirt. Adrien looked behind him at the place he called home. He knew once he jumped down there was no turning back.

"What I am thinking?" Adrien thought after he looked back. He took notice of the plant pot hook and looped his hair around it. Carefully he grabbed his hair and jumped to grab it. Before he knew it he started to slide down his hair. The feeling Adrien couldn't describe this feeling as he flew down. Soon he hit the ground and his hair fell quickly behind him. Slowly Adrien touched the grass with his hands. Before he knew it he was moving to lay down on it. It felt so soft and cool. Plagg jumped up before Adrien could lay on him.

"Well he looks happy," Alya said with a laugh. She walked up to Adrien. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" Adrien started to roll and before he knew it he got rolled around in his hair. He quickly got himself and stood up. He saw what looked like the exit and started to approach it.

"Wait Adrien could you sit for a moment?" Marinette request.

"We're so close," Plagg complained as Adrien said down willingly. Marinette took the ribbons and started to fix Adrien's hair. In a few minutes, it was tied up to a shorter length. Adrien stood up and noticed his hair now reached above his feet.

"Thank you," Adrien said as he stood up.

"I figured it'd be easier for you to move around in," Marinette explained. Tikki and Trixx poked their heads out of the bag and Tikki gave a wide smile at the sight. "Also I made you this cloak."

Adrien looked in awe of the cloak as Marinette handed it to him. He smiled as he put it on. "I love it!"

"I figured it would help you hide your hair," Marinette explained as Adrien put it on. He pulled out the hood and adjusted it a bit. Plagg started running towards the entrance of the cave.

"Come on Adrien the word awaits," Plagg called as he started running towards the entrance.

"Don't leave without me!" Adrien called running after him. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Oh I see what's going on," Alya smirked as she walked over to Marinette.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked confused.

"You have a crush on him."

"What I don't have a crush on him," Marinette tried to explain but she was blushing, "Sure I may find him I tab bit cute and endearing but that doesn't mean I like him. Come on Alya we just met him."

"Oh," Trixx sang as he flew out of the satchel, "Marinette and Adrien sitting in a tree."

Tikki quickly flew out of the satchel and pulled Trixx back inside but not before apologizing.

"Come on guys let go!" Adrien called. He waited for the girls to catch up. Once they did he walked up to the vine doorway and removed it slowly. At that moment the sun hit his face and he slowly stepped out. For the first time, the sun hit his face. After soaking it in for a moment he started to run off and enjoy the moment.

"I can't believe I did this," Adrien said with his new found freedom hitting him. "I can't believe I did this. Oh, no Uncle is going to kill me. Well, what he doesn't know won't him. Wait it would kill him."

"Adrien snap out of it," Alya smacked him in the face before he could go on. "Do you want this or not?"

"I do want this I want to see the lights so bad."

"They're lanterns," Alya said with her hands on her hip.

"I want to see them." Adrien pleaded.

"Good, because we got a long way to go to the kingdom."

Meanwhile, Tikki and Trixx sat in the satchel listening to the conversation. The remained silent and refused to give input. They had a more pressing matter on their hands.

"So should we tell them about Plagg?" Trixx asked as they sat.

"No Plagg must have his reasons for being like this," Tikki explained.

"He's an actual cat what explanation is there for that?!"

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll have to wait to find out."


	8. A Bite to Eat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Ugh how much more walking?" Plagg complained after some time. The group had been traversing through the forest for at least a good hour.

"We need to make good time if we want to make it to town before sunset," Alya explained stretching a little.

"Wait where's Adrien?" Marinette asked looking around for the young boy.

"Oh come on how did we lose someone with seventy feet of hair?" Alya asked looking around.

Adrien looked at the tree branch above him. Grabbing on the tree branch he reached up and grabbed the branch above him. He pulled himself up and stood on the branch. Looking around he smiled, there it was, the world he was trapped from his whole life. There was so much out there, so much to see, so much to do. He had no idea how long it would take him to do it. The started to blow through his hair and for the first time in his life he didn't have to deal with the weight of it moving for, however, it did.

"Adrien!" He heard Marinette and Alya call from below. Adrien sat on the branch and hung upside down from his legs.

"Guys you have to try this!" Adrien said as he started to swing on the branch.

"We have plenty of times," Alya leaned against the tree and smiled.

"Trees are amazing!" Adrien said with a smile.

"Everything is amazing according to you," Alya pointed out.

"Trees are the best!" Adrien cheered before accidentally falling off the tree. Luckily his hair caught his fall and he was unharmed.

"You okay?" Marinette asked walking over.

"Best day ever!" Adrien cheered before jumping up and running around.

Alya looked over at the sky and noticed the sun was lowered more than she liked. "Hmm, we're going to need to get food soon."

"I think I have something," Adrien started rummaging through his bag.

"It's fine Adrien we know a place," Marinette told him.

* * *

The place in question was called _The Fluffy Bunny_. Adrien hadn't been to a place specialized for food but this place looked a little run down. He was worried the place was going to collapse. Alya knocked on it and a small silt in the door open.

"Please give the password," A strange sounding voice said. Alya whispered something and the door opened. "Welcome."

The girls entered quickly and Adrien hesitantly walked in. Before he did he put his hood over his head.

"Welcome friend of Marinette and Alya's," A small blue fairy flew up after he shut the door. Adrien took a few steps back.

"Markov, can you help over here?" A young man asked trying to reach for something.

"I got it, Max," another young man got the barrel down. He turned to the two girls. "So I hear you guys got into some trouble."

"Well you know us we're always after the scoop," Alya sat on the barstool.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" Max held up a wanted poster for Ladybug and Rena Rouge.

"Well you know Alya," A girl sat next to the two girls, "once she gets a scope there's nothing that can stop her."

The entire place started to erupt in laughter. Even Marinette giggled a little. Adrien remained near the front with his trusty pet cat by his side.

"I like this place," Plagg said starting to walk away but Markov flew in front of him.

"Impressive I've never seen a cat capable of communication before," the small blue fairy was somehow able to pick Plagg up. "Do tell me are you a type of familiar?"

"Hey you know you can sit down at the bar," The second man said.

"Yeah Max doesn't bite but Kim might," the girl said holding in a laugh. Adrien slowly walked over and took the seat next to Marinette. Markov flew over and place Plagg on the barstool next to Adrien.

"You can also remove your hood," Kim explained placing a mug of a drink in front of him. "This place is enchanted to be hidden from the guards. Everyone is welcomed at The Fluffy Bunny."

"Oh thank you," Adrien said as he took the mug and drank for it. It tasted very sweet. Much better than the water he drank all the time in the tower.

"I know one guard someone would want here," the girl said, "Nino Lafhine."

"Oh come, guys, I don't," Alya defended as everyone was staring at her. Adrien kept drinking from the mug.

"How could we be talking about you," Marinette teased a little.

"My is your friend thirsty," Kim said. Adrien looked at the now empty mug and blushed in embarrassment. Kim laughed and took the mug back to refill the empty one. "Don't worry about it. We have an endless picture of soda due to Max here. He's a great magician."

"Oh, it's nothing," Max laughed. "Markov helped too. We met in the wood a few years ago. How did you meet yours?"

Adrien looked around and pointed to himself. Max nodded. "Meet my what?"

"Well I figured since your cat could talk I guessed he was a familiar," Max explained.

"Oh he's not a familiar he's a talking cat that's good at climbing," Adrien explained as he got his refill. Meanwhile, the girls told Markov what they would like to eat.

"Oh, are you sure?" Max looked at Plagg who was sitting patiently.

"Yes."

"That's not even the weirdest thing about him," Alya said and Marinette appeared to be trying to stop whatever Alya was saying, "you should see his hair."

At that moment everyone started to stare at Adrien. He started to blush a little. Seeing like he had no choice, he removed his cloak revealing his hair. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"This is impressive," Markov said lifting the braided hair. "I would have to guess this is seventy feet of hair."

"That's impossible," Max summoned what looked at an orb filled with numbers. "Even if he didn't cut it's still far too long."

"It grows extremely fast," Adrien explained still embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Question were you born with it?" Adrien nodded slowly, Max thought about it for a moment. "If I had to guess I would say your parents pissed off a witch and they cursed their firstborn. With what I'm not sure."

"Yeah I always guessed it was a curse too," Plagg said rolling on his seat. "Do you guys got cheese or something?"

"Sure I'll get you some," Markov said flying away.

"Plagg you said you had no idea what caused my hair to grow as it does," Adrien pointed out annoyed.

"Eh, you call your life cursed enough I didn't want to add anything."

Markov flew out with a small plate with some cheese on it. "Would like something, oh I don't think you said your name."

"It's Adrien." He said adjusting his cloak to be back on him.

"Interesting name," Markov smiled a bit. "Oh, I know what to get you be right back."

"Markov has a thing for finding out what people want people to eat," Marinette explained with a laugh. "The food here is delicious."

"I normally just eat whatever is lying around back ho-in the tower," Adrien told her quietly.

"Adrien everytime you tell me more about your life I get sadder," Marinette started drawing on the table with her finger.

"That's just how it is," Adrien said he turned to Plagg happily eating his cheese.

"Also don't worry about the price of the food, Alya and I got it covered."

"You guys are too kind," Adrien reached into his bag. "I'm not entirely sure how currency works. I mean I know you have to pay for things but not sure about it all."

"I don't blame you," Marinette looked away for a second and when she turned back Markov had returned with the food. Marinette smiled and started to dig in. Adrien looked at his meal. It appeared to be a kind of sandwich but it was nothing like his normal ones. He picked it up and slowly took a bite. It tasted so much better than the ones he usually for made himself. it could that it had more food in it or maybe it was what appeared to be sauce but it was so tasty. If this what the outside world is like he never wanted to leave.


	9. Nightly Conversing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

After the gang was done with dinner they left The Fluffy Bunny and headed out. By that time the sun was almost entirely set.

"Guess we're camping tonight," Alya explained and Marinette shrugged. The walked to a secluded area in the woods where they had the lowest chance of being seen. Alya and Marinette gathered and up some sticks and with the help of Tikki and Trixx were able to start a nice warm fire. After a few moments, Trixx looked up and saw Plagg sitting on one of the tree branches. He peaked towards the fire and saw the girls busy by the fire, he started to fly up. Tikki took notice of what he was doing and followed him.

"Plagg buddy what are you doing?" Trixx asked once he reached the cat. Tikki reached up just as he said this and proceeded to facepalm.

"Just sleeping, Trixx was it?" Plagg responded stretching a little.

"Come on Plagg we know it's you," Trixx sat next to Plagg on the branch. Tikki sighed and just sat with the other two. "Just why are you a cat?"

"I've always been a cat," Plagg pointed out.

"No, I mean a regular cat," Trixx started to explain. "You're supposed to be like us. You know tiny fairies."

"Shhhhhhh," Plagg hissed before looking down. "Listen I don't want the kid to hear us."

"You mean Adrien?"

"Yes him," Plagg said quietly.

"So you are our Plagg?" Trixx started to tear up a little. Plagg nodded in defeat. "Oh, Plagg I thought we lost you like we lost Nooroo."

"But I have to ask Plagg why are you a cat?" Tikki brought up as quiet as she could.

"I'll tell you when they're asleep," Plagg looked down at the three humans. "But all I'll say right now is I don't trust his 'uncle' and I feel like I owe him one."

* * *

"Adrien are you not tired?" Marinette asked after a while. She was lying on the grass while he sat by the dim light of the remaining fire. His cloak was off and he stroking his braided hair. Alya was currently fast asleep.

"Uh I just thought I would watch the fire die down," Adrien said but he sounded nervous, "We wouldn't want the forest to burn down."

"Don't worry Adrien," Marinette looked up and saw one of the two kwamis poking their head out of the tree before moving back up. "Tikki and Trixx can take care of it if it gets out of hand."

"There small I'm larger than them, I can take it faster than them." Adrien laughed a little and Marinette sat next to him on the fallen tree.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked gently with a smile. Adrien seemed very hesitant to answer. "It's fine you can tell me."

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you," Adrien admitted quietly. "I've been so close to any human being for so long. Even my uncle made an effort to avoid me as much as he could. As I aged he grew more and more distant from me. It started with shorter daily visits but soon he started to hardly come for only a few hours at most. Worst of all he never once stayed for my birthday. Until Plagg came into my life I spent my birthday alone."

"Adrien what's going on isn't right," Marinette remained quiet to not wake up Alya but she still sounded furious. "I don't know why your uncle would do this to you but no one should spend their birthday alone. I wish I could have been there for you and get you out of there."

"Oh it wasn't so bad," Adrien lied but tried to hide it. Marinette was skeptical and lowered an eyebrow. "Sure there wasn't much to do but I always found something to do. I could read books when I wanted to, Plagg and I would play chess sometimes."

"Plagg played chess?" Marinette crossed her leg and stared at him.

"Well, he would only play the first game in session seriously, stretch that first maybe three turns," Adrien explained laughing a little. "Everytime else he was asleep and I played for him. Don't worry I kept the win-loss ratio at fifty-fifty."

"Did you also sew him a dress?" Marinette laughed and curtsied in her seat.

"No, but he'd look cute in one," Adrien also laughed. He stood up and looked to the sky. "I always thought the sky would be my freedom. That one I would grow wings and be able to fly away. There was so much I do if I could I just escape."

"But you escaped now that has to mean something," Marinette smiled and walked next to him. She was careful to make sure that her dress caught on fire. "There's something I want to ask you, but I'm worried it may be a little sensitive."

"You can ask me," Adrien said still looking up to the sky.

"Well I was just wondering if you didn't like living in the tower," Marinette hesitated to finish the last part. "Why didn't you just leave?"

Adrien sighed, he looked towards Marinette and rubbed his arm. "There are so many times I wanted to but something always prevented me. For the most part, it was my uncle. Even though he never treated me right, I still can't help but see him as family. He's the one who raised him since the day I was born. So, I always saw leaving the tower as breaking his heart in a way. Something in me always hoped that we could go see the outside world together but nothing ever happened I was stuck. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

"My uncle always told me the reason he was forced to raise me was my mother died in childbirth. The doctor claimed he saw a black aura around me when I was born and my mother passed right after. My father freaked out and tried to kill me I ended somehow collapsing the house, killing him the process. My uncle said I have destruction in my veins but I have no idea how." Adrien sighed and returned to sitting on the tree trunk. Marinette sat next to him.

"That sound a bit far-fetched to me," Marinette said confused. "Have you ever destroyed anything in your life."

"Well I don't recall ever seeing a black aura in my life," Adrien pondered the question for a moment. "Not even when I was deathly afraid."

"I'm going to have to agree with Max that somehow you're cursed. I do think there is a chance your mother died after childbirth but a baby destroying an entire house, I think he made that part up."

"With how much he avoided, I was probably abandoned." He looked at Marinette for a second. "What about your family?"

"I don't know what happened to them. They were bakers and they owned a nice little bakery on the edge of town. When I was about eight years old I came home to them not there. At first, I thought they were late with a delivery but they never can home. I was by myself for five years until I met Tikki when I was thirteen."

"That's horrible I hope they're okay," Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette. He was shocked at this revelation. Marinette was so positive and caring. She hid this part of her life very well.

"This is probably way too optimistic but I have this feeling they're still out there." Marinette looked up to the sky. Adrien looked up as well the sky, the stars were twinkling. "My mom once told me that when she and my father passed they would always be with me. It's cheesy but I see the stars as them watching over me somehow."

"You're friends with a fae, why don't you ask Tikki is they're in the fae world?" Adrien suggested.

"Tikki doesn't live in the fae world," Marinette explained. "Kwamis represent concepts and have their hidden realm, separate from other fairies. They're connected to their Mirlacous. Tikki even once said kwamis prefer the human world."

"I wonder if Plagg is a fae," Adrien thought to himself. He looked up at the tree and saw Plagg sleeping.

"Who knows, fae are mysterious creatures," Marinette explained with a small laugh. she soon gasped. "A shooting star, Adrien make a wish."

Adrien took a deep breath in and thought to himself. "I wish to find happiness."


	10. Out in Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"These are amazing," Adrien said looking at the green lights. They were even better than he imagined. The lights danced around the sky and made beautiful patterns with there lights. Adrien noticed the lights were above a body of water. Slowly Adrien stepped in so he could get a closer look. To his surprise, his foot floated on top of the water. He kept moving and he smiled walking on the water.

"Oh, hello there," Adrien said as one of the lights floated down to in front of him. He floated around him and Adrien laughed a little. He reached out his hand and the orb floated down. As soon as it touched his hand the orb turned into what looked like rope and bounded Adrien where he stood.

"How could you betray me, Adrien?" The voice of Hawkmoth echoed.

"I didn't betray," Adrien tried to defend but one of the rope covered his mouth. He also felt the rope break the hair ties and his long black hair flew freely.

"Yes, you did." Adrien looked around in a panic but couldn't see his uncle anywhere. He tried to call for help but the rope prevented it. Soon he felt himself being dragged by his hair as he tried to struggle out.

"Let's go, home Adrien," Adrien tried his hardest to say no.

"Adrien, Adrien," The voice started to change. "Adrien!"

"Dah!" Adrien sat up and started breathing heavily. He looked around and saw he was still at the campsite. Alya and Marinette were standing and looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Marinette asked kneeling next to him.

"Yeah," Adrien's breathing started to slow down. Plagg jumped down from the tree and started to nuzzle against Adrien. "I just had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm fine," Adrien stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, good because we're very close to town." Alya gesture behind her. The group started on there way to Voges. For some reason, the group entered through the alleyways. As they entered Adrien stared in awe. He had never seen a town before and it was incredible. For starters, there were so many people, more than he could ever imagine. Plagg stayed on his shoulders he admired the scenery.

"Uh Adrien," Akya said suddenly. "Marinette and I have to go somewhere, so why don't you go explore the town a bit."

"Alya we can't just," Marinette tried to argue.

"Here's some money," Alya tossed some into his hand and started to push him away. "Now go knock yourself out. We'll catch up with you."

Adrien stood in shock for a moment. He turned around and was going to say something but the girls were gone. Searching the nearby area he couldn't find them.

"Oh let's do something fun," Plagg suggested jumping up on a nearby box.

"Hmm I feel like we should go that way," Adrien pointed toward the bustling town. Plagg nodded and the two headed out. Adrien put his hood over his head. As they walked Adrien couldn't help but look around and admire everything. This was like nothing he could ever imagine. He was surrounded by people who were just going on with their daily lives. It even looked like they were setting up a party of some sorts. Adrien was so caught up didn't even notice the people approaching.

"Hey watch it creep," A girl said. Adrien looked up and noticed a girl with blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a rather fancy dress.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss," Adrien stepped away from her trying to apologize.

"Um, it's Madamosle Bougoiues to you," The girl barked at him. At that moment Adrien noticed what looked like a bee shape comb in her hair. "Didn't you parents teach you anything about manners?"

"Uh I raised by my uncle," Adrien explained weakly.

"Fine him then." The girl flew her hand up into the air. At that moment a small bee looking thing that resembled Tikki and Trixx flew up.

"My queen shall we continue to observe the decorating." The probably kwami said is an adorable voice.

"You can I'm dealing with this." The kwami flew away. "That's my kwami Pollen. I met her while on vacation last month how could a low life like you get a kwami."

Adrien remained silent but Plagg hissed a little.

"Whatever what's your uncle's name?"

"It's Hawkmoth," Adrien replied without hesitation. The girl looked at him like he had two heads.

"You expect me to believe that's a name," The girl looked ready to throw him out of town.

"That's his name," Adrien added to protect himself.

"Oh." The girl actually smiled. "Well, I have Daddy deal with him later, I have a party to oversee."

"That was close," Adrien sighed in relief and looked at Plagg. "Wonder how that girl got a kwami?"

"That's a question for Tikki or Trixx," Plagg hopped back on Adrien's shoulder. The two walked in the other direction. After some time they walked by an abandoned building that caught his eye. He walked up to it and the words Dupain Bakery were written in gold near the closed the door.

"I wonder if this is Marinette's old bakery," Adrie admired the building some more.

"But it's closed that means no food," Plagg complained rolling on his back.

"I don't know if they allow pets," Adrien said a laugh.

"Everyplace allows familiars," A male voice said. Adrien turned around to see a young man around his age in guard uniform. "Unfortunately that place hasn't been opened in a while. The owners mysteriously vanished years ago."

"That is very upsetting," Adrien said still looking at the building.

"My name is Nino Lafhine." The boy stretched out his arm "What's yours?"

"It's Adrien and my familiar's name is Plagg." Adrien took the handshake before petting Plagg a little.

"Nice to meet you, what brings you to town?"

"I came to see the floating green lights," Adrien explained with a smile.

"Of course The Floating Lantern Ceremony," Nino leaned on his weapon. If Adrien was remembering that one book on weapons called it a spear. "How long on you in town for?"

"I'm not sure," Adrien looked at Plagg for a moment. "I'm currently escaping, a bad situation."

"Understandable." Nino looked around. "Hey how about I show you around town for a bit."

"I would love that." Adrien smiled.

"Come on I know all the best places." Nino started to run off and Adrien followed him as fast as he could.

"So do you the origin of the light celebration?" Nino asked once they made it back to the center of town.

"I know it involves a birthday," Adrien said.

"That part is correct. Every year King Gaberial and Queen Emilie release thousands of magic floating lanterns into the sky on Prince Felix's birthday. The poor prince was sadly stillborn and we believe the lanterns are sending the young prince a message that we love him."

"Oh please, what spirit needs thousands of lanterns." The girl from earlier walked over. Pollen followed her owner loyally but even she looked a teeny bit annoyed.

"Chloe you of all people should know how much this means to our majesties, especially Emilie." Nino looked at her very annoyed.

"Oh you again," Chloe ignored Nino and focused on Adrien. "Pollen checked up on this uncle and he's nowhere to been seen in town records. That name Hawkmoth doesn't even exist."

"I'm from out of town," Adrien admitted to hopefully forever end this issue.

"That would have been something to bring up."

"Chloe you're ignoring me." Nino was very blunt and took a step in front of Adrien. "You know how the lanterns are important."

"I'm just saying the spirit of a baby doesn't need lanterns." Chloe crossed her arms. "When I'm queen that will change."

Adrien shuddered at the thought of this girl being queen.

"Mommy is already talking to King Gaberial about it."

"Madamosle we need your assistance," a butler walked over and said.

"Alright, I'll go check on it." Chloe left with Pollen floating behind her.

"If she becomes heir to the phone I'm withdrawing from the guard program." Nino started to walk the other direction.

"Aren't you already a guard?" Adrien asked as he followed him.

"No I'm just in training," Nino sighed a bit. "You can't be a full guard until your eighteen for safety reason. So that means patrol duty. I like it when Ladybug and Rena Rouge show up. That means a chase."

"I've heard of them," Adrien said hoping to find a way to protect his friends.

"Yeah their infamous here," Nino walked up to a wanted poster of his friends in their disguised form. "But at least that makes for something interesting to happen. Come on there's so much more you need to see."


	11. The Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Alya are sure it's safe to leave Adrien by himself?" Marinette asked as she and Alya kept on her way.

"Yeah, he can find his way around time," Alya shrugged him off without thinking.

"Sure the guy who spent sixteen years in a tower knows how to," Alya covered Marinette's mouth. Marinette glared at Alya.

"He can handle himself," Alya said firmly.

"I doubt it," Marinette said even though her mouth was covered. "I mean he probably but we should at least help him out."

Alya ignored everything Marinette argued and kept on her way. Marinette got more annoyed with every second but remained quiet. She knew where her best friend was leading them and she did not want someone to follow them there. Soon the reached the back of Master Fu's door. Alya knocked on it and Wayzz slowly opened the door.

"The Master is busy right now but make yourself comfortable while you wait," Wayzz floated in the air before flying away. Tikki and Trixx flew out of the satchel and followed him.

"You know we could have dropped Adrien off at one of the nearby shops," Marinette pointed out as they wait.

"No, we couldn't," Alya said bluntly without hesitation.

"What are they talking about?" Wayzz asked from where the kwamis were sitting.

"You're not going to believe this!" Trixx said and looked over to check to make sure Alya didn't hear. "During our latest chase, we found in an abandoned tower in the woods."

"An abandoned tower," Wayzz said in shock lifting a tiny teapot.

"Not really abandoned," Tikki explained as Wayzz poured his friends some tea. "There was a boy in there."

"With Plagg," Trixx added to Tikki's annoyance.

"Plagg?" Wayzz's eyes widen. "Like Plagg, Plagg?"

"Yes, that Plagg."

"Six kwami owners in the same town an event like this is very rare." Wayzz thought about for a moment. "I don't think I've seen so many in one area at the same time."

"Well they do say Voges is full of magic," Trixx flew around in a circle as he explained his point.

"Even with that, it is odd."

"Well, one thing you should know," Tikki began taking a sip of tea. "Plagg is disguised as a common housecat."

"Disguised why?" Wayzz leaned closer to hear.

"We'll explain," Trixx said with a smile.

* * *

"I must apologize for keeping you waiting," Master Fu said as he entered. "These days are very busy, so I cannot stay long."

"We're so sorry to bug you but," Marinette started to explain before Alya cut her off.

"Yes, I have heard of your recent venture of returning the crown but being caught." Master Fu chuckled as he spoke.

"Don't blame us, Chloe Bourgeois show up and ruined everything," Alya complained and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the satchel and pulled the book they had taken from the tower from it. "But we happened upon this."

"Incredible," Master Fu said as Alya handed him the book. He flipped through the pages carefully. "What you girls have come across is a very rare book. There are five rumored copies in the world."

"Why would they only make five copies of a book?" Marinette asked. Tikki, Trixx, and Wayzz overheard them and poked their heads from their shelf hiding spot.

"The mage who first created the Mirlacous thousands of years ago wrote the first copies." Master Fu flipped through the pages with eyes focused on the words. "As more knowledge on the kwamis and their powers the book expanded. The only being who knows the whereabouts of all the books is the kwami of giving Nooroo."

"Nooroo?" Marinette asked out of curiosity.

"The Moth Kwami. He gives gifts that can assist his owner when needed." He showed the two girls the page on Nooroo. A small little butterfly looking kwami smiled on the page. He was alight lavender color but had a dark purple swirl on his head.

"Aww he looks so cute," Marinette cooed over the picture.

"Sadly no one, kwami or Guardian, has been able to contact him for almost forty years." Master Fu looked down somberly. "We fear his last owner abused his power."

"Master I must ask how does one become a Guardian of Kwami?" Marinette hoping to find a way to help Nooroo.

"Only the kwami decide that fact," Master Fu explained. "I consider being chosen the greatest honor of my life. Even when the day Wayzz and I depart I will keep my ability to assist all of the kwamis until I join the past holders of the Miraculous. But that won't happen for a long time."

At that moment the bell attached to the shop door rang. "I will return in a moment."

"You don't think Master Fu will die soon?" Alya asked now concerned.

"I don't think so." Marinette looked up to where he kwamis were sitting. "But I do believe he will release Wayzz to find a new owner soon."

"Why he and Wayzz have been partners forever."

"I know you and Trixx haven't been together as long as Tikki and I have but part of being a Miraculous holder is knowing when it's time to let go of your kwami. It may be heartbreaking but I have a feeling Tikki and I will both know when it's time. My only hope is that her owner after me uses her power for good."

"We're supposed to use them for good," Alya argued. "We were chosen for our pure hearts."

"Sometimes thing happen out of the kwami's control. How do you think Chloe got Pollen?"

"Bribery." Alya joked and the two girls had to hide their laughter. Soon Master Fu returned and returned his focus to the book.

"I have to ask how did come across this book?" Master Fu asked looking at it. His shock at the sight of it had not faded at all.

"In an abandoned tower in the woods," Alya said before Marinette could speak.

"Strange that there would be an abandoned tower in the woods?" Master Fu sounded both suspicious and intrigued.

"We're serious," Alya said before Marinette could say anything. Marinette furrowed her brow at the inability to speak.

"Well, it is very odd that someone would abandon a tower like that."

"Well, it was very old and looked super unstable. It was probably abandoned years ago." Alya waved her hand dismissing the claim.

"Ignoring that this book is a great find. It even contains ways the Miraculous holders can be bestowed powers."

"Power, like flying?"

"Yes, the powers include the ability to breathe underwater and the ability to be immune to the cold."

"If we could figure out how to get the powers maybe I can find my parents." Marinette thought to herself. One of the powers Miralucous holders could have had to include venturing into the fae realm without being infected by the fae. If she could go long enough then maybe she could talk to one and learn if her parents were trapped.

"The problem is the recipes are very hard to make." Master Fu placed the book on a special stand.

"You can keep the book I'm sure no one would notice it was gone." Alya thought of Adrien's uncle like he needed a book of Miraculous, there was no way that man would ever earn one in his lifetime. She was sure a kwami could lose its contact with their realm if one ever came in contact with that guy. Soon they heard a knock on the back door of the hut.

"Odd I wasn't excepting anyone," Master Fu said at the sound before turning towards the girls. "You two better hide."

Marinette and Alya took the cue and his behind a curtain.

"Ah hello how may I help you?" Master Fu asked hiding his confusion pretty.

"Hi are you the master of magic?" The voice of Nino Lafhine spoke and the girls embraced each other.

"I indeed am."

"Because me and my friend Adrien need you help."


	12. Master of Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"And here is the most important piece of artwork in town," Nino said showing Adrien a mural. The mural was made of what looked like glass, it shined beautifully in the sun. The picture showed a baby with beautiful golden blond hair and what looked like pure white wings behind it. The baby's eyes were closed and it appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. Nothing could disturb the sleeping baby.

"That baby looks peaceful," Adrien said walking up to the mural. When he got a better look at it he saw there were tons of flowers below the mural. They were mostly lilies but there were plenty of golden flowers.

"That's Prince Felix," Nino explained as he walked. "This mural memorializes him."

"I feel so bad for him." Adrien reached out to the mural but did not touch it. For some reason, he couldn't identify Adrien felt a connection with the young Prince Felix. "He never got a chance to do anything. Or even live."

"My mom told me the queen was heartbroken. No one saw them for months after he was born. But there's nothing I can do. Of course, some rumors are spread around by rude people."

"Rumors?" Adrien asked very offendedly. "Who on earth would spread rumors about a baby?"

"Most older women and people who have always King Gaberial," Nino explained. "I don't think anything wrong with the guy but it is odd how he hardly ever comes out for any events except on his son's birthday."

"I wish my uncle would at least spend my birthday with me," Adrien thought to himself before saying aloud. "What kind of rumors could they even spread?"

"The normal, he got stolen by fae or the king or queen was cursed or something."

"Is this town normally full of magic?" Adrien asked thinking about his currently hidden hair.

"From what I heard there's a certain master of magic near the edge of town but I don't think he would curse anyone."

"Would he know something about curses?"

"Probably. Why?"

Adrien looked around before Nino into a nearby alleyway. He looked around to make sure they by themselves. "Because I hope he'd be able to help me."

"Help you with what?" Nino looked at Adrien like he had two heads. With the hood over his one, unique, trait Adrien looked like an ordinary traveler. Sure the cloak would probably give him a few glances but those people would assume the young man was a magic user.

Adrien took a deep breath in and removed his hood. He reached in the hood a pulled out the long black braid. He moved it towards the front of him.

"I don't see the problem with long hair," Nino looked at it closer. "Even at that length, I guess. Though your hair looks super thick."

"It grows much faster than normal. I have no idea how or why but I hoping the master of magic could be able to help."

"Hmm, that does seem odd."

"You should it untied it's almost seventy feet long," Plagg said hopping on a box. Finally talking for the first time.

"Does he always do that?" Nino pointed at Plagg.

"Yes," Adrien turned towards the cat. "So now you decide to say something. Where were you when the girl was insulting me?"

"I was hungry and the giant bee scared me."

"Familiar?"

"Yes." Adrien picked up the cat and started petting the cats head. "He can be annoying but I love him so much."

"Okay kid you can put me down." Adrien started rubbing his head against Plagg's.

"Come on I think I know where the master of magic may be."

* * *

"Okay, I think this is the place," Nino explained as they approached the building. Adrien looked at it in awe, it was decorated, unlike anything he'd ever seen. It must have been from another kingdom.

"I'm going to stay out here kid," Plagg hopped on a box. "I don't feel comfortable going in."

"Okay," Adrien said as Nino knocked on the door. An elderly man opened the door and let the two young men in.

"So how may I help you?" The man asked as they sat down.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about curses," Adrien explained a bit nervously.

"I know a thing or two," the man explained looking at the two of them. "Why do you ask?"

"I believe I'm suffering from a curse." Adrien removed his hood and showed the man his hair.

"Very interesting. I assume it's longer unbraided."

"About seventy feet long." Adrien looked up and thought he noticed movement but ignored it.

"Is there anything else strange about it?" the master gently stroked the braid careful not to undo it. Adrien could tell he was probably looking for any sign the young man was cursed.

"Not that I know of."

"Then I am sorry there is nothing I can do."

"That is alright I was just wondering if there was a way to break it."

"Do not be too disheartened I sensed magic in your hair, so I believe you will find a way to break this curse."

"Thank you," Adrien said before he and Nino walked back into town. The master waved goodbye until the boys were out of sight. He closed the door and turned to where the girls were hiding.

"It is alright you can come out now," Master Fu said. The girls walked back outside slowly and sheepishly.

"I can't believe Nino, future captain of the guard, Lahfine had to show up and ruin this," Alya complained as she started to stomp out of the spot. "We could have had a breakthrough by now!"

"A breakthrough in what?" Marinette asked now clearly annoyed.

"I dunno but it could have happened," Alya turned her back to her friend.

"Master Fu we are so sorry to bug you," Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and started to lead her out of the shop. "We will get going now."

"Don't worry it is always a pleasure to see you," Master Fu walked up and picked up the book. "If you don't mind I would like to keep this book for the day. You can pick it up tomorrow around noon."

"Will do," Alya said as the two left. The kwamis, as loyal as they are, flew right behind them. The girls kept walking until they were in the clear and could talk in private. They were on the edge of town and due to all the hustle and bustle going on in the center. The edge of Voges was almost completely deserted. Still, the two remained on the edge so fewer people would notice them and the kwamis could come out.

"So what are we going to do?" Marinette asked with her arms crossed.

"Simple we retrieve the book tomorrow," Alya started to walk away and head to the bustling of town.

"And leave Adrien alone on his birthday." Marinette walked in front Alya. "Which may I remind you is his first birthday not by himself with a talking cat."

"That is a problem," Alya started to pace around while thinking about what to do.

"Why don't we go really early and retrieve the book then?" Trixx suggested.

"Or we could distract Adrien with something for a few minutes," Marinette thought of with a smile. "There's a bookstore near Master Fu's shop. Maybe we could bring him in there and let roam for a few moments while we retrieve the book. And if we can't make it to Master Fu's we'll say that we got caught up in the festivities."

"Sounds like plan, now let's go find Adrien."


	13. Night in the Hideout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"If you think that's good you should have tried Mr. Dupain's pastries," Nino explained to Adrien as the two shared some bread dish called croissants. "Especially his macaroons they were the best."

Adrien ripped a piece of his croissants and fed it to Plagg who ate it up. "How could something top this?"

"You haven't been out much," Nino joked.

"Where I'm from there's nothing," Adrien explained taking another bite. He was not going to talk about the tower. These next few days he was not going to think about that prison at all. For once he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Must be one boring town if they had no bakeries," Nino joked as they kept walking.

"There are so many people here," Adrien observed looking at the people walking around.

"If you think this is a lot of people you should see tomorrow," Nino stopped in his place. He looked up at the clock for a moment. "Hey, you said you came to see the lights right?"

"Yes, they sound amazing," Adrien's mind started to focus on the lights as he smiled.

"I know a good place to view them tomorrow, meet me here tomorrow at 6 pm." Nino started to walk away. "I have to go now, see you then."

"Wait I can bring two friends with me?" Adrien asked as Nino started to depart.

"Of course but if they're our age they probably alright know of this place." Nino waved goodbye before running off somewhere.

"I like him," Plagg said as Adrien fed him some more croissants. "He comes with food."

"You know I bought these right?" Adrien raised an eyebrow but kept smiling.

"Still this is way better than the stale bread and not even stinky cheese." Plagg rolled on his back and Adrien picked him up.

"Come on let's go find Marinette," Adrien said walking with away.

"You forget Alya," Plagg said with a sass.

"I forgot her name," Adrien blurted out. Plagg grinned mischievously.

"Oh I see you have a crush," Plagg kept on grinning.

"No, she's just a good friend," Adrien said as they kept walking. Plagg rolled his eyes and decided to bug Adrien about it. Adrien dodged every question thrown at him.

* * *

"Okay now that we got a plan," Alya started as she and Marinette walked into town. "All we have to do is find Adrien and camp out for the night."

"I hope he's okay," Marinette started to shutter. "He's with Nino so that may be a good or bad thing."

"How is it a good thing?" Alya asked confused.

"Well he's not by himself and he isn't confused on how everything works. Plus with Nino, there's no way Adrien will get arrested."

"Yeah, that is a good thing," Alya thought about it for a moment. "I'm not in the mood for breaking someone out of jail today."

"Or any day for a while," Marinette ran up to Alya before whispering. "Ladybug and Ren Rouge are currently on the most wanted list and I would like for them not to make a reappearance."

"Marinette, Alya there you are!" Adrien said waving to them. He was holding a bag that probably had some food in it. Plagg was on his shoulder. Adrien smiled and started to run over when he was done waving. "I've been looking for you two."

"Well our thing went a little longer than normal," Marinette told him with a smile. "We're sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay I met a nice guy named Nino and he invited me to a great place to view the lights tomorrow!" Adrien beamed while Marinette and Alya exchanged a quick nervous looked. Adrien took notice of this and quickly said. "Don't worry he said you too came come too."

"That's great," Marinette said to not arouse suspicion.

"Oh I bought you both each a croissant," Adrien handed them the bag before scratching Plagg's head. "I had to make sure this pig didn't eat them all."

"Hey!" Plagg turned to Adrien.

"I've seen you eat an entire wheel of cheese in a few seconds." Adrien pointed out with a small glare.

Alya walked a few steps ahead. She stared at the sky for a moment. "Well, I'm going to find us some dinner. Marinette why don't you show Adrien where he'll be spending the night."

"Okay?" Marinette was confused but led Adrien to what she and Alya called their hideout. In reality, it was just The old Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Luckily no one had yet to buy the old property, so the girls could stay there as they pleased. Marinette believed the reason no one bought was due to people spreading rumors that the place was infected with fae magic. Whether or not that meant someone saw Tikki or Trixx at some point she had no idea. At least that meant she had a roof over her head. When they arrived Marinette looked over at Adrien. He was looking at the place somberly. She carefully took his hand and led him to the back.

The back door of the building was boarded up like the others but this one was different not only because it was in the back but also because one of the boards was loose. Marinette lifted the loose board carefully and gestured for Adrien to come in. Plagg ran up and jumped inside. Adrien walked in much more slowly. Once inside Adrien stared at the building. He could tell that this place was once filled with love but was now deprived of it.

Marinette walked over to the worn down counter and placed the bag with croissants in them down. She proceeded to search around for something but her search was futile.

"What are you looking for?" Tikki asked flying over to Marinette.

"A blanket for Adrien to sleep on," Marinette explained looking up at him. He was amazed by the look of the building's worn down interior. "Do you think?"

"Of course," Tikki said with a little nod.

"Lucky Charm," Marinette said and a small picture frame fell into her hands. "I was hoping for a blanket but this works."

Marinette examined the picture frame. She looked at it carefully and sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Marinette took a deep breath in. She walked upstairs and saw the door to her parents' room. She took a deep breath in and slowly opened the door. Her parent's bedroom was virtually unchanged. The only difference being now it was covered in dust. She looked around and dug out a blanket. She went to leave but she couldn't help but feel a presence. There was some time in the room with her and she couldn't figure out what. Slowly she left the room and hugged the blanket tightly.

"Here you go," Marinette said handing Adrien the blanket. "You can sleep on this."

"Thank you." Adrien smiled as he took the blanket. He kneeled down and spread the blanket on the floor. Plagg walked on it and laid down as to test it. He soon fell asleep seemingly giving his approval. Adrien stretched and laid down on it. "This is very comfy."

"Make yourself at home," Marinette walked over to the window and looked out it longingly. "I know we don't have much but this is all we need."

"I don't care," Adrien stared up at the ceiling. "It's perfect."

"Hey guys we got dinner," Alya said climbing into the hideout. She tossed a bag of food to both of them. Adrien opened it up and started to eat. Alya then walked over to Marinette. "We need to find a place to store your works this is a turning into a pig sty."

"Hey, it's my work" Marinette sat down and started working on repairing a shirt. "We need to earn money legally somehow."

"All you do is repairs," Alya leaned and started eating her dinner. "I wish you could at least do some of your own work."

"I wish I could but this is all I could get." Marinette looked at Adrien she watched him smile and play with Plagg. She couldn't help but smile himself. Something about him just emulated positive energy. She could wish his life could be like that.


	14. The Best Birthday Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Wake up buddy," Plagg said pushing on Adrien's face. Adrien tried to swat him away but Plagg was persistent.

"What is it Plagg?" Adrien sais with a yawn as sat up.

"Happy Birthday!" Plagg cheered jumping in the air.

"Aw Plagg your the best!" Adrien sat up and hugged Plagg tightly. For once Plagg didn't squirm and let Adrien hug him. He stood up and walked over to the window. He was careful not wake the girls. At the window, he looked out and smiled. "I can't believe we get to spend my birthday out of the tower."

"And you'll finally see those lights," Plagg added.

"The ones that brought us together," Adrien hugged Plagg tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

Marinette sat up and looked around, once her eyes caught the window she smiled. She couldn't help but notice Adrien's smile. It was so pure, so joyful. He looked so happy.

"Happy Birthday Adrien," Marinette said standing up.

Adrien froze at those words. They were so familiar but so foreign. For some reason, he didn't know how to respond.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked walking over.

"Yeah," Adrien said quietly. "It's just no one besides Plagg had said those words to me."

"Well, that happens when someone doesn't care about you." Marinette sat next to him and scratched Plagg's head. "But for the rest of today, we are not going to talk and I don't want you to think about that place. Today will be a happy day!"

"Okay!" Adrien knowing today will be a day he will never forget.

* * *

"The town square looks amazing!" Adrien cheered looking around. The square was decorated with blue paper flowers, rainbow streamers, and golden lanterns. It looked like a town-wide party was going on. The only thing that was odd how empty it was. Only a few people roamed around town.

"Where is everyone?" Adrien asked walking into the middle of the center.

"At the Memorial Service for the prince," Alya explained.

"Why aren't we there?" Adrien asked looking over at them.

"Because of recent events, we don't feel comfortable going to the castle," Alya explained before looking around. "Besides there has been some protest on the service in recent years."

"Why it's for a baby?" Adrien once again felt that strange connection with the stillborn prince.

"There are a few holes in the story." Alya leaned against the wall. "Like how the king had to tell the queen the baby was stillborn. Wouldn't the nurse have told the queen?"

"Okay that is odd," Adrien admitted.

"I must admit I think it has been falling out a favor by people our age," Marinette added. "Most people who do go are forced to or go out of habit."

"Or are Chloe and wants to look good for the kingdom," Alya added trying not to laugh.

"Sad that these decorations will go to waste," Adrien said walking up to one of the paper flowers and stroked in his hands. It felt so soft and fragile like he could break it with the wrong move.

"Don't worry once everyone returns the town will busy as normal," Marinette explained.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we look in here?" Alya suggested pointing to the bookstore. They had been walking around town as the citizen returned. At this point, it was about quarter past twelve so the girls needed to meet with Master Fu soon

"Oh that's a good idea," Marinette add and started leaning Adrien in. Adrien didn't say anything and walked inside. The girls led Adrien to the fantasy novel section and told him they would be in a different section of the shop before leaving. They walked out of the store itself before running across the street.

"Ah, Marinette and Alya nice to see you," Master Fu said as he was assisting a customer. There were a few more in the store looking at his supply of foreign treasures. "I will be with you in a moment."

Another person got behind the first one and the girls looked at the treasures. Master Fu helped the two clients and a few more before the girls were able to walk up to him.

"Don't worry the book you brought in yesterday is fine," Master Fu said to hide the truth about what the book was truly about. "Let me just fetch it from the back."

Master Fu walked in the back and the girls looked at each other.

"Do you think Adrien will notice we're gone?" Marinette whispered.

"Yeah, there was what three book in the tower?" Alya thought about it. "I'm sure he'll be distracted by all those books."

"Here you go, girls." Master Fu returned with the book in his hands. "Just be careful with it for the next few days."

The girls thanked him before returning to the store across the street. Immediately they walked to the fantasy section but to there shock, Adrien was not there.

"What there's like enough books to keep him busy for a while," Alya said noticing his absence.

"Maybe he didn't want to read fantasy," Marinette shrugged with a weak smile.

"Really."

"What that's the best I could of."

"Then Sir Darkblade raised his sword at the ferocious beast," the girls heard Adrien say. They walked around the corner and saw Adrien sitting on a rug with a bunch of kids surrounding him. "The dragon growled and cackled 'You think you can defeat me!' Sir Darkblade was silent and threw his sword directly in the beast's heart."

"Turn the page turn the page!" The kids cheered and Adrien did as they requested.

"Aww this is so cute," Marinette said watching as Adrien kept reading. Adrien closed the book and returned it to the shelf. He walked up to the girls and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting but I decided to walk around a bit and kids were looking at the book. So I offered to read it for them." Adrien smiled at the children asking their mom to buy them the book. "I guess they enjoyed it."

"It wasn't a problem at all," Marinette waved off any issue.

"Yeah our main issue was that they didn't the book we were looking for," Alya added to make it more believable. "But come there's still a lot to do."

* * *

"What's going over there?" Adrien asked looking at a bunch of people in the circle.

"Oh they're just dancing," Alya explained as Adrien didn't look away from the sight. "It's normal at festivities."

"We should go dancing!" Adrien cheered.

"You can I'm not," Alya said bluntly. Adrien ran out into the crowd before the conversation could go on. The group noticed his arrival and expanded the circle so he could dance with them. There were no professional moves so Adrien fit right with the crowd. He was able to catch on with the group rather quickly.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked returning with something in her hand.

"He joined the dance crowd." Alya pointed to Adrien spinning around with a bunch of people.

"Oh well he looks like he's having fun," Marinette sighed happily.

"What do you got there?" Alya asked looking at the piece of cloth in her hands.

"Oh, it's just a little present I got Adrien for his birthday." Marinette held it up. It was a bright blue cloth with a purple butterfly-like design on it.

"The classic kingdom's crest tiny flag good choice," Alya said after examining it a bit.

"So are you going to give it to him?" Plagg asked out of the blue.

"Um when he's done," Marinette adjusted her satchel a bit and Alya looked at her. Adrien took notice of both girls and gestured for them to join him. Marinette shrugged but somehow found herself being pulled into the crowd. She was spun around before Adrien caught her.

"Looks like you made your in," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, um, didn't want to ruin your birthday," Marinette said as she was being pulled up.

The two proceeded to dance to the upbeat music. Adrien was a surprisingly naturally good dancer. He as able to spin Marinette around, dunk her and even lifted her into the air at one point. Marinette couldn't help but feel like she was in some sort of dream. At the end the two stared in to each other's eyes each not wanting to let go of the other's hands.


	15. Green Lights in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Come on guys it's this way!" Adrien said running towards the clock in the center of town. It was nearing six o'clock and Adrien did not want to be late meeting Nino.

"We're coming," Marinette called running after him. She held up her dress a little as she ran so she wouldn't trip. Adrien soon stopped to halt and looked around.

"Guess he's not here yet," Adrien said noticing it was just him and the two girls caught up to him.

"Well, we have five minutes before six maybe he's busy," Alya suggested.

"I guess I'm just too excited." Adrien started bouncing a little with a giant smile. "I've wanted to see these lanterns for so long. Ever since I was eight and I first saw them."

"Hey sorry if I'm late, oh," Nino said running over but stopped when he saw the two girls. "I didn't know one of your friends was Alya."

"Yeah is that okay?" Adrien asked very awkwardly.

"What no, I know both of them." Nino walked over to the girls. "And how are you, two ladies?"

"I'm good thanks for asking," Marinette said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I'm totally good," Alya responded before slapping herself on the face.

Nino laughed a little. "I'm glad to hear that. Come on we should go now to get a good seat."

"Yeah this is the highlight of the day," Alya said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, before I forgot happy birthday Adrien." Nino said before leading the group away

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing," Adrien said looking at the area. It was the side of a small cliff on the water. The castle and the rest of the town could be seen over the water. The group of four sat on the edge of a cliff and watched the water as they waited for the event to start. Plagg crawled onto Adrien's lap to get a good view of the lanterns as well. Adrien soon noticed some people from the _Fluffy Bunny_ sitting around them.

"Are you alright Adrien?" Marinette asked after a few minutes.

"Well I guess I'm a bit nervous," Adrien scratched Plagg's head for a moment. "Because what if this isn't what I dreamed it would be."

"Then that's okay it doesn't need to be."

"But what if it is?" Adrien sounded more nervous with this statement.

"Then find a new dream." Marinette moved closer and smiled at him. "Oh, I got something for you."

"What you didn't have to."

Marinette pulled the small flag and handed it to him. Adrien's eyes widen as he took it in his hands. He held it close to his heart with a warm smile. No one had even given something before. The one exception was Plagg's silver ring, that now he would never take off. The ring and now this small flag would be his greatest treasures. They may have been small but he loved both of them.

"Alya and I also brought this." Marinette pulled a little treat and pushed it towards Adrien. It was sitting on a napkin.

"What is it?" Adrien asked picking up the little treat.

"It's a small birthday cake," Marinette explained. Adrien turned around but saw Alya busy talking to Nino. Marinette continued. "I mean it's not the biggest best cake but I feel like it's not a birthday without cake. Come on try a bite."

Adrien tore a small piece of the top of it. He slowly placed it in his mouth and was surprised at how sweet it was. He almost never got anything sweet. The chocolates in the tower were kept there for his uncle's spontaneous visits. Even then Adrien was not allowed to touch them. Only on special occasion, meaning when his uncle was in good mood, was Adrien given one. Having this cake felt like a gift from the fae.

"Want a piece?" Adrien asked moving the cake in front of Marinette.

"Oh no, it's yours," Marinette waved her hands in front of her face to show her disdain for eating some of his cake. Adrien smiled and handed her a piece anyway.

"It's my cake and I want to share it," Adrien smiled and Marinette giggled. She took the piece and ate it with a smile.

As the two ate the cake the sun started to set. The sky was soon a dark blue with small yellow dots that made up the stars. Adrien couldn't help but noticed that the this was the most beautiful he'd ever seen it.

"Adrien look," Marinette said pointing to the castle in the distance.

Adrien looked over and saw a small green light floated from the palace. For some reason, Adrien could picture the king and queen looking at each other somberly before releasing the lantern in the sky. Soon afterwards more of the lanterns filled the sky. Being here below the lanterns and looking at them so close to them, felt unbelievable. He wanted to jump and run over to them. By not wanting to get hurt he sat on the edge of the cliff in amazing. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and was handed a lantern of his own. He stared at it in disbelief. He was very close to tearing up of pure happiness. Slowly stood up with the lanterns in his hands.

"Felix if this makes your way to you in the afterlife happy birthday," Adrien whispered. Slowly he raised his arms and let the lantern float into the sky. His eyes never left it as it slowly joined the others in the sky. He stood there and watched it for once completely happy.

* * *

"So Adrien what do you want to do now?" Marinette asked him once they made their way back to the hideout.

"What do you mean?" He asked laying down on his bed while petting Plagg.

"Now that your birthday is over what do you want to do now?"

"Just one condition," Alya said before Adrien could say anything. "We are not under any circumstances taking you back to the tower."

Adrien thought about it for a moment. For sixteen years the tower was all he knew. His one dream had come true and he had no idea what to do now. Maybe he could go explore the world. One town couldn't show everything the world had to offer. But what town would be a good one? Maybe he could figure out a way to cure his curse. But he didn't want to tell the girls that.

"I'm not sure," Adrien said sitting up. "I want to find my new dream but I'm sure what that is yet."

"Understandable you're welcome to stay with us until you do," Marinette said and Alya nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Adrien told them with a smile. Plagg crawled next to Adrien before falling fast asleep. Adrien laid awake for hours. His life had only now begun with this beautiful thing called freedom. It was wonderful but so confusing at the same time. He now had the choice to do anything but he had no idea what to do with it. He stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Maybe falling asleep would make him find a new dream but something told him it wasn't that simple. He rolled on his back and stared at the sleeping Plagg. He kissed his head and started to pet him.

"Don't worry buddy we'll have new adventures starting tonight."


	16. First Day Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"So this is it Plagg," Adrien said looking at the sunrise with his cat. "This is the first day of our new lives of freedom."

"Technically when we left it started," Plagg said licking himself clean.

"But it's different now," Adrien picked Plagg up and hugged him tightly. "Form this day forth we'll, well I don't know yet but it will be an adventure!"

"What we run into your uncle?" Plagg asked slightly nervous.

Adrien's face grew fell. His mind started thinking of all the things that could happen. something always seemed off about his uncle like he had some sort of supernatural power mainly, how he had those dark butterflies that surrounded him whenever he arrived or left. If he ran into his uncle would he use those same things on him to trap him forever once again? Adrien couldn't handle being in the place again. Then a thought occurred to him, that Chloe girl never heard of his name before so it could be possible that he didn't live in town.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Plagg said with a smile. "Why don't you cut your hair?"

"Cut it?" Adrien moved the braid of hair on his shoulder. He stared at it for a moment.

"Yeah if you cut it short then he won't recognize you. Plus it could be a good look for you."

"I don't know how I feel about it." Adrien stroked his hair. The thought of his hair being cursed still in the back of his mind.

"Oh come on you're always saying how much of a burden it is." Plagg jumped in front of him. "Just a few snips and it will be gone."

"What if it's uncuttable," Adrien looked at Plagg with a little sass.

"Oh I didn't think about that," Plagg slouched down in defeat.

"I hope I figure out why my hair grows fast." Adrien sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry kid we will."

* * *

"Wow, this place is interesting," Adrien said as he and Plagg walked around the town. Something about looking around the town when they weren't preparing for a celebration. Today everyone was living their normal everyday lives. He decided to keep off to the sides as even with his cloak on he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Oh it's you again," Adrien looked up and saw Chloe standing in front of him. What appeared to her friend was standing behind her. Pollen was also with them floating with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "See Sabrina this is the weirdo I was telling you about."

The girl who Adrien assumed was Sabrina examined Adrien. "He seems normal to me. Well, except for the cloak."

"What?" Chloe's turned red with anger as Pollen appeared to nod in agreement with Sabrina. "He did not know who I was!"

"Well not everyone can," Sabrina defended her claim. Adrien started to back away a little. He adjusted his hood so he could hide better.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe barked noticing him leaving. "I'm not done with you."

Adrien just stood in silence. He had no idea what this girl was going to say.

"Listen I just want you to know that no one in this town ignores Chloe Bourgeois," Chloe said with a lot of sass.

"My queen we don't we focus on something else," Pollen suggested sheepishly.

"Fine," she stretched out her hand and Pollen floated down on it. "Let's go get some honey buns for you."

"She babies that kwami," Plagg said once Chloe was gone. "She doesn't deserve one of those."

"Hmm maybe she does," Adrien said a little hopefully. "And what do you know about kwami?"

"Eh I talked to Tikki and Trixx for a while," Plagg rolled on his back. "They're really nice people. Even though they're technically not people."

"I got what you meant." Adrien patted Plagg's head. He picked him up. "Come on what's find something to do."

Adrien continued to walk around a bit. Plagg followed a few steps behind. He soon walked past the bookstore from the previous day. With really nothing else to do, he walked in. He browsed the shelves and started to read one of them. He enjoyed reading. It sort of gave him an escape. He always pictured himself as the main character, going through the great adventures, exploring the world, and making friends. They always seemed so unreal even though how most were written but he loved them. Everyone in those stories felt real to him. The characters felt like his best friends and he could tell them anything he wanted.

As Adrien thought about it for a moment. He started to wonder if all those years made him insane. Seriously he was just thinking about how he had to make fictional characters were his friends. At least he knew Plagg was real, even if Marinette and Alya were playing along with his delusions other people who had no idea about the tower had seen and interacted with Plagg. Some random people in the street even tried to pet him. The cat was very picky about who petted would generally run away from whoever tried. If he was asleep than someone could get away with petting him.

Adrien looked over and noticed the cat sleeping on the ground. He smiled and picked him up. As he walked outside he patted the cat and he started to purr. Adrien found a nice secluded spot where the two could be by themselves.

"Man I missed this piece and quiet," Plagg said rolling on his back.

"I didn't," Adrien said laying down on the grass. He started staring at the clouds which seemed much farther away than before. "Plagg don't you ever wonder where you're meant to be."

"Like with a giant a wheel of cheese," Plagg started to daydream.

"No I mean here in Voges, something about this place feels right to me." Adrien sat up and looked at the array of buildings. "But there's also a part of me that wants to go far away and never return. Like we could get on a ship and travel across the ocean and find a nice place for us to stay."

"Where would we even go?"

"I have no idea but I don't care." He stood up and reached for the sky. "But I feel like I belong here at the same time like there's something that I need to find here."

"Do you know what?" Plagg walked over and rubbed against Adrien's leg.

"No I don't," Adrien turned so he was looking at the ocean. "I feel like there just is. Maybe it's the solution to this."

Adrien looked around before removing his hood. He moved his hair on his shoulder and stroked it.

"A cure is possible," Plagg agreed sitting down. "I still personally think that cutting it is a good idea."

"Once I figure everything about this curse out than I'll cut it," Adrien moved his hair back. "Then this problem will be over."

"Well, whatever you decide I'll be here by your side."

"Thanks, Plagg, it means a lot."


	17. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"Looks like there is a ship we could go on if we wanted to," Adrien said looking at a ship log. "But it doesn't leave until a week from today."

"So you have that amount of time to decide," Plagg said after look at the log himself.

"Decide on what?" The two turned to see Marinette behind them.

"Oh Marinette," Adrien said with a slight, awkward laugh. "How long have you been here?"

"I was passing through after doing some work and noticed you standing there. So I figured I come over." Marinette smiled and there was a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh cool, we were just heading back." Adrien quickly picked up Plagg.

Marinette looked at him. She appeared to be examining his face. Slowly she stroked it gently. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Adrien looked away so she wouldn't notice.

Marinette didn't buy it. She slid her hand down to his own and gently held it. "Don't worry. It will be okay, let's go home."

Marinette led Adrien. He held Plagg in his other arm and started using the cat as some sort of comfort. He had no idea if he would be able to even tell everything that was currently on his chest to her. Sure he trusted her greatly but he still only knew her for about three days. Was that enough time to toss all of his emotional baggage on. Then again he had these feelings that he couldn't describe when he was with her. He had no idea what these were except that they might be good. And still, it was only a maybe.

The town seemed much quieter as they walked through town. Something about the mood just made the town feel more somber. It could be that it was a rather rough day for everyone or they all remembered that the big holiday celebrated the day before was celebrating a dead baby. The only positive thing Adrien could think of was that no one was staring at him, and that was because he had his cloak on.

Once at home, Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag, which she put on the counter. Adrien placed Plagg down and the cat ran off somewhere. Marinette started to walk upstairs and gestured for Adrien to follow. He gulped a little and slowly followed her upstairs. She led him to what looked like an old bedroom. Adrien was shocked that this one had a door, something his tower sleeping chamber as his uncle called it, lacked. Marinette walked up one set of stairs leading towards the roof. She walked to the edge of the rood and leaned on the banister.

"It's beautiful up here," Adrien said as he walked over to her.

"I like to come here and think," Marinette explained. She lifted her foot a little. "So what's on your mind?"

"I don't know," Adrien said leaning on the banister.

"You were at the shipyard earlier," Marinette said looking towards him. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Adrien felt Marinette's hand on his back. "I want to leave see the world. Get as far away from my uncle as I can. Somewhere where I can hide and not have to worry. But for some reason, I feel like I belong here. Like there's something here for me and I need to find it. I don't think my uncle's shop is nearby maybe in the next town over but I worry that he'll find me. I don't want to go back to the tower ever."

"That is a predicament." Marinette's eyes never left Adrien.

"Plagg thinks the solution is to cut my hair but I worry something might happen if I do," Adrien admitted moving his braid to the front.

Marinette walked behind him. Gently she moved the braid to Adrien's back. She started moving her hands up and down it before stopping just below his ears. She stood for a second thinking. "Hmm maybe if you cut it here it will look nice."

"It definitely would be easier to manage." Adrien laughed a little. "There's just so much on me right now and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you have plenty of time to think of it." Marinette walked back and sat on the floor of the balcony. Adrien followed and did the same. Except instead of sitting he chose to lie down.

"There's so much I don't know about the real world," Adrien said looking at the sky as the clouds floated by. "I barely know the basic. I had a few books to teach myself things. Sometimes when I got in trouble my uncle would make me write down definitions from the tower's dictionary."

"You're kidding," Marinette's face was painted in an unamused expression.

"I'm not," Adrien sat back up. "When I was twelve and dared to ask to visit my uncle's shop with him. He made me write down the entire thing. When he came back the next day, which was a shock in itself, he made sure I had written down everything. When he saw I wasn't done he said I couldn't do anything else until it was finished."

"You couldn't even eat?" Marinette looked like she was going to murder his uncle.

"Uh, I don't know I was too afraid to ask for food."

"Adrien what you experienced was child abuse. Your uncle should be in jail for that."

"Like we can ever find him and prove that he's guilty. He couldn't even show me his face."

"Ugh, he's such a, wait what?"

"What do you mean?"

"He never showed you his faced?" Marinette moved a little closer to Adrien.

"Yes, he wore a mask that covered most of his. He also never went anywhere without a cloak and this staff thing he had."

"That means he could be hiding somewhere. Anyone who to those great lengths to hide themselves like that has to have some dark secret to them."

"Like a certain pair of thieves named Ladybug and Rena Rouge?" Adrien joked.

"Hey, we're trying to find the truth of the kingdom as Alya puts it." Marinette defended. She proceeded to crawl over to Adrien. "Including some of its darkest secrets."

"Oh dark secrets," Adrien moved closer to Marinette with a devious grin. "Like how the kingdom's most wanted thieves are two teenage girls?"

"That's something that will between the three of us," Marinette held in her laugh and pushed Adrien away.

"Oh come on Marinette you have to admit." Adrien held Marinette's face in his hands. "Something is alluring about your double life."

"Yeah every girl wants to be on the run from castle guards," Marinette sighed and collapsed to the floor. Adrien laughed and started to stroke her hair. Marinette laughed and jokingly swatted his hand away.

"Oh come on I was just trying to be nice," Adrien pouted.

"And I was just trying to be funny," Marinette gently shoved him as she said that. Adrien laughed a little before laying back down. He started at the sky for a moment lost in thought.

"I wonder if there was any way I could track him," Adrien thought aloud. Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My uncle if there was some way I could now where he so I can avoid him."

"You know I know someone who might be able to help you with that."

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien quickly embraced his friend. She smiled and hugged him back.

Meanwhile, Plagg climbed up to the roof. He saw the hug between the two friends. He smiled. "You deserve this kid. You deserve it all."


	18. Inside Their Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

The next morning Adrien awoke to something going on downstairs. He looked around confused and saw that he had fallen asleep in Marinette's old room. Once he realized where he was, he immediately blushed in embarrassment. Standing up he looked around but Marinette was not present in the room. He did notice that there was a blanket on the ground that was definitely wrapped around him as he slept. There was also a lack of Plagg in the room. Meaning he was either never n the room or had already started downstairs to look for cheese. Figuring out he might as go downstairs as well he went down and saw Marinette sewing something on the old couch.

"Good morning Adrien," Marinette greeted looking up from her work for a moment. "There's some food on the table if you hungry."

"Thanks," Adrien said as he grabbed an apple from the table. He looked around but only saw half of the thieving duo. "Where's Alya?"

"Oh she's out looking for work," Marinette kept to her sewing. "I feel bad. She's been searching for a while but hasn't found anything. Meanwhile, all I have is a basic sewing job that at least gets us food on our table."

"I wish I could help but I have no experience in anything." Adrien slumped on the couch in defeat.

"Don't feel so bad, no one can try for the best jobs until they're eighteen. Unless you get into guard training but that is super tough."

"Wow then it that must be impressive if you get in," Adrien took a bite of his apple. "How often do you work?"

"I go in a few days a week. But I have projects I do in between." Marinette sighed sorrowfully. "Like embroidering a bunch of handkerchieves."

She held up the one she was currently working on. It was a bright yellow with a small bee on it. Marinette looked it over a bit before doing a small part of it over.

"I'm not having her yell at me again." Marinette did not look up for her work.

"Is that for Chloe?" Adrien noticed how aggravated his friend was becoming.

"Yes and that girl is really finical on how works on her precious clothes," Marinette spoke in a high pitched voice before frowning again. "And if one teeny tiny minuscule thing is wrong she yells at you. Don't even get me started on her mother."

"Is she that bad?"

"Worse." Marinette looked over the handkerchief and decided it was good enough or she needed a break placed it down. She started to fold it very gently in a specific manner. She picked up the next one and started working on the next one. This was a baby blue color with white trim around it. Unlike the previous one, this one was completely blank. Marinette gathers a few different color strings before started to work. As she worked she changed the string color as needed. Being very careful when she placed the string in the eye of the needle.

"What kind of design are you making?" Adrien asked.

"A dove," Marinette showed him the small little bird with a twig. "They mean peace. It's a very popular design at the shop I do work for."

"How often to have to emborder those?" Adrien looked at how much work was in making a small pattern.

"Once a week sometimes I get a week off. Depends on how many I sell."

"I've offered to help." Tikki poked her head out from under some spare cloth. "But Marinette never lets me."

"Tikki I've told you the Madame is very picky about her workers. She'd notice even the tiniest differences if you help me with my work. Then I wouldn't be paid for it."

"But you hate embordering," Tikki pouted.

"Yes, but I would like to be paid for all of them." Tikki retreated under the spare cloth.

"I'm guessing Trixx is with Alya."

"Kwami never leave their owners side," Marinette explained with a smile. At that moment Plagg jumped up on the couch and rubbed his head against Adrien. The young man laughed before scratching the cat's head.

"Yes Plagg you love your head scratches," Adrien kept at it and Plagg started to purr.

Marinette smiled before looking at the old clock. "Oh, we should get going."

"Go where?" Adrien asked. Marinette placed her embroidery work down on the table. Tikki flew out to help put them in a safe place.

"Remember how I said I know someone who could help you find out where your uncle is?" Adrien nodded a little slowly. "Well now is a good time to go."

"You really think he can find my uncle?" Adrien's eyes widen.

"There's a chance." Marinette walked over to the exit way and moved the loose board. Tikki took the cue and flew into her bag. "So are you coming?"

"Be right there," Adrien ran and grabbed his cloak.

* * *

"Wait I know this place," Adrien thought to himself as Marinette led him to the door. "Yes, this the place Nino and I went to on my first day in town. It's the Master of Magic's shop. Does Marinette?"

He looked over and Marinette seemed unaware that Adrien had been here. Then again he never told her that he visited this placed. So for the moment, he was going to act unaware.

"Does he not recognize this place?" Marinette asked herself, remembering when he and Nino walked in the other day. "Then again he doesn't know I was there. So I'll just not say anything about it."

"Don't Adrien," Marinette said aloud as she opened at the door. "The owner is very friendly."

The two walked inside and sure enough, the Master of Magic was standing there. He gave a warm smile as walked down from a ladder.

"Ah, Marinette what a surprise," the master did not acknowledge Adrien, seemingly noticing that he was keeping his first visit a secret for now. "And who is your new friend?"

"Master Fu, this is Adrien and he requires your help," Marinette explained as Adrien gave a small, nervous wave.

"I see," Master Fu walked to the back on the main store and opened the curtain. "Well come in back and I'll see what I can do."

As Adrien walked back he saw the same place he was in a few days before. He looked up a little and saw a little green thing poke its head out, before disappearing again. Tikki slowly flew to where it was.

"So Adrien what is your problem?" Master Fu asked sitting down. Marinette gently led Adrien to across from him. Master Fu poured some tea and handed a cup to both Marinette and Adrien.

"Well for my entire life I've been trapped in a tower," Adrien said weakly. Marinette noticed how uncomfortable Adrien was and started rubbing his back. "I don't want to go into details but my uncle was very secretive. Now that I left I fear that he may be after me."

"Why do you feel like he will be after you?" Master Fu asked as Adrien took a sip of tea.

"Because I left in secrecy," Adrien shivered a little.

"I don't blame you for leaving, a life of solitude is a life not worth living."

"Do you know if you can find him?" Marinette asked hopefully. Her eyes beamed with hope.

"I believe I might be able to," Master Fu walked up to a back closet. He took a step stool and walked up to the top shelf. As he walked down he held a dark red crystal ball. "Now can you tell me his name?"

"Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" Master Fu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's what he went by, he did have a thing with butterflies." Adrien thought of all the butterflies that signaled his uncle's arrival and departure.

"Butterflies?"

"I think they were butterflies. They were this dark purple, probably black butterflies whenever he entered or left the tower. I'm pretty sure he had butterflies that did his bidding."

With those words, Master Fu's eyes went wide. Adrien was taken aback by this reaction. "Adrien I believe your uncle is in possession of the Moth Miraculous."


	19. The Moth Miraculous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"The Moth Miraculous what's that?" Adrien asked as Marinette let out a slight gasp.

"You don't really think he has it?" She managed to say.

"I believe so." Master Fu walked over to an old shelf and pulled out an old sheet of paper. He placed it in front of the two teenagers. Adrien leaned over to see the paper. The Moth Miraculous looked like a small purple gemstone. It also had what looked like white wings on the sides. The wings made it something that would have caught Adrien's eye over the years.

"I don't think my uncle owns that." Adrien looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's still possible he does," Master Fu explained. He held up his hand and moved to fingers close together. "It is about this size, so it is very easy to hide. The only rule of using a Miraculous is that you must be wearing it to use its powers."

Master Fu held up his right wrist, revealing a bracelet with a center that looked like a small turtle.

"Protection!" Master Fu yelled as a green orb formed around him.

"Wow," Adrien said in amazement.

"You see the Miraculous are how we humans can access the power of fae."

"Like Tikki," Adrien blurted out before covering his mouth.

"I see you are knowledgable," Master Fu looked towards Marinette. "I'm glad that Marinette has found someone else she can trust."

Adrien turned towards Marinette smiled. She gave a slightly awkward smiled.

"Now like all Miraculous, the moth one has a kwami named Nooroo." Master Fu flipped the page around and showed a purple creature that looked like Tikki. The main difference was it had light purple butterfly wings.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything like that." Adrien looked at the page sorrowfully.

Master Fu's face fell. "Sadly as beholders, we have the power to command out kwamis to do as we please. Wayzz, come here."

With those words, a green orb appeared in front of his Miraculous. When it disappeared a small flying turtle with an antenna appeared. He looked a little nervous once he was summoned.

"So with this power, your uncle could forbid Nooroo to be in the tower or even forbid him from ever seeing you."

Adrien shuddered at that. Despite never knowing the kwami and not even knowing if his uncle was in possession of him, he felt a connection between himself and Nooroo. Both of them were trapped in different ways by the same person. If his uncle truly did have Nooroo, Adrien couldn't imagine how bad his condition was compared to his. At least Adrien had an escape, for all he knew Nooroo was trapped somewhere with no way out.

"Is there any way to free him?" Adrien asked hoping for some way to free him.

"There is one way," Master Fu straighten himself up a little. "Nooroo is connected to his Miraculous. He must do whatever his owner says but if his Miraculous gets a new beholder then he will no longer be tied to him. So if someone takes your uncles, possible Miraculous by him willingly giving it up, which is rather unlikely, or by force than Nooroo will serve the new beholder."

"Or when his owner dies he'll be free," Marinette added with a bit of optimism with the first words.

"What if something happens and Nooroo's beholder finds a way to become immortal?" Adrien asked nervously.

"The only way for that to happen is if someone wears the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous at the same time." Master Fu walked back over to the shelf. He returned with a few more pages. One of them showed Tikki and Marinette's earings. The other page showed a small black cat with bright green eyes. When Adrien looked at the ring he noticed that it bore a slight resemblance to his own. The main difference was the Black Cat Miraculous was black with a bright green paw print in the center while Adrien's ring was pure silver. He noticed some writing next to the kwami but he couldn't figure out what it said.

"What's so special about them combined?" Adrien asked.

"When combined the Beholder is be granted one wish that can be anything they desire." Master Fu showed them the page of someone using the Ultimate Power.

"Is the Black Cat Miralacous nearby?" Adrien asked.

"I have a theory it is, an old Guardian saying is where Creation goes Destruction follows."

"Then we can find the Black Cat Miraculous and use the Ultimate Power to free Nooroo," Marinette suggested with a wide, hopeful smile. "Or we could use to end world hunger or some other world problem."

"I'm sorry Marinette but it is not a good idea. When a wish is made it causes an equivalate exchange. For example, if we were to use it to free Nooroo another kwami, possibly even Tikki would take his place."

Tikki heard this and flew over to Marinette. Marinette horrified at the thought she took the kwami in her hands and hugged her. Tikki used her small arms to hug her back. Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sweet and gave it to Tikki. The kwami smiled and ate it happily.

"I just hope there is some way, somehow we can get Nooroo back." Adrien thought to himself. Something his gut told him the kwami was nearby and he was going to find him.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to go?" Nathalie asked approaching Gaberial as he started out the window.

"Something tells me that Adrien is getting anxious." Gaberial opened the window. A cold breeze entered the castle and Nooroo shivered a little. "Adrien is a curious little thing. I know he will not wait much longer before he tries something."

"But your promise to Emilie."

"Your job is to distract her while I'm gone. If she asks what I'm doing tell her I'm working on some law updates or something like that. She'll believe it."

"Of course your highness," Nathalie said as she opened the door. Gaberial continued to stare out in the open until she was gone.

"Nooroo Dark Wings Rise," Gaberial commanded before his disguise appeared on him. He proceeded to walk to one of the room's wall and commanded two Akuma to fly and lift a giant painting off the wall. He walked over to the hidden containment area and removed his staff from it. He walked over to the open window and tapped the staff on the floor three times.

"My Akuma take to the tower where my son is," Gaberial commanded before a swarm of Akuma surrounded him and they flew out the window. The Akuma flew up high into the sky, far away from anyone's view. On foot, the trip to the tower took a few hours but the Akuma's ability to fly and fast speed it only last a few minutes.

"Adrien I'm here," Gaberial announced. He stood waiting for a minute but the young man did not appear in front of his uncle. Gaberial looked around and saw a lot of dust and gunk. "Adrien come down here and explain why the tower is a such a mess."

"Pardon my intrusion Master," Nooroo whispered weakly. "But perhaps Adrien is sick in bed."

"You got a point," Gaberial mumbled to himself. After shoving Nooroo back into his hiding spot he walked up to Adrien's room. He moved the curtain before taking a step inside. "Adrien are you in here?"

Once again there was no answer. Gaberial looked on the bed and saw no sign of his son. Once again he called out his name and marched downstairs. Gaberial looked over at the table in the center. Everything he had sent for supplies still there now building up.

"It seems Adrien has found a way out," Gaberial thought aloud.

"Maybe it's for the best," Nooroo replied. "You said how much of a menace coming here is."

"No with Adrien gone. The destruction he has is out there and I cannot allow it." Gaberial stretched out his hand and Nooroo sheepishly made a butterfly. "Now my Akuma go a find Adrien whereever he is."


	20. A Message of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"So do you think we could find Nooroo?" Adrien asked as he and Marinette walked back home, once he was sure they were alone.

"I think there's hope," Marinette responded. She held out her hand and Tikki flew out on it. She rubbed her cheek against the kwami. "The problem is Nooroo could be anywhere in the whole world. Master Fu doesn't even know where Nooroo last was."

"Do you really think my uncle could have him?" Adrien shuttered. Who knew what other powers his uncle possessed if he was in the possession of a kwami. Marinette could create any objects at will, sure they were randomized but they still were useful. Alya could create any illusions and could control what they were. Adrien had no idea what the Moth Miraculous could do except the user could create butterflies to do tasks. But the extent of the tasks that they could do was unknown. Could they be able to track where he was?

Adrien shook his head. He had to get those thoughts out his mind. If his uncle really was that powerful, he would have found him by now. It has been over a week, almost two there had to be a reason why he hadn't. So now hopefully he could live freely in peace.

"While there is a possibility, but I don't think so," Marinette said in response. "He would have found you by now. You're free now Adrien."

However high above the pair flew single dark Akuma. It followed them closely but stayed as far out their sight. Once it was satisfied with the results it flew back away from them. It refused to stop for anything until it reached its destination.

"Oh Gaberial darling there's a butterfly on the windowsill," Queen Emilie said with a smile. Gaberial turned around and saw the Akuma. He looked at Nathalie who also saw the Akuma and nodded.

"Emilie the Royal Garden looked rather lovely today," She said walking over to the queen. "How about we go on a walk through it?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Gaberial said standing up.

"Just a moment." Emilie walked over to a flower vase and pulled out one of the flowers out. She returned to the window and open it up. Holding the flower near she led the Akuma to the flower. "I think he should come too."

"Why?" Emilie gave a confused once her husband asked that. "Oh well, shouldn't he be free to fly where ever he pleases?"

"It's just I think this little guy is Felix." Emilie started to walk towards the door, douting on the butterfly the entire time. "Or a sign that he's still with us. He belongs in the garden."

"Well if it is Felix than he should go into the garden," Gabierial said, in hopes that Emilie would believe him. Luckily she smiled and started to head out. Nathalie stayed a few steps behind.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked nervously. She looked back over at the queen who did not hear.

"It's the only thing I can do for now," he admitted frustratedly. "We'll just wait until the butterfly leaves her. Try to find a nice place for her to put it where I can see it alone."

Natalie nodded. Once they were in the garden Emilie immediately looked around and found the sunniest spot in the garden. She placed the flower in it and sat down to watch it.

"Great idea my dear," Gaberial said walking next to her and sitting down. "Our son deserves the best."

Emilie smiled as the Akuma flew over to Gaberial. He held out his hand and it landed on it.

"It's saying hello to you honey," Emilie said with a laugh.

Gaberial smiled seeing where his son was. "Indeed he is."

* * *

"Ugh, I think the roof is broken again," Alya said walking downstairs. She walked over and grabbed a towel to wipe down her hair down.

"I just repair it last month," Marinette sighed as stirred a pot of stew. she tried a bit before adding an extremely small pinch of pepper to it. "It better not be the same spot."

"I really can't tell." Alya hung the towel up before sitting down. Adrien looked over before he placed some bowls on the table. "So what's for dinner."

"I made some vegetable stew," Marinette said as she scooped some into Alya's bowl. "I'll check on the roof when dinner is done. Hopefully, we still have some supplies to fix it."

"At this point, we might as well get a new roof," Alya complained. She held up her spoon and let Trixx have a bite of the stew. "But having two, now three teenagers living by themselves is a no go. Not to mention Tower Boy here's long hair will be suspicious."

"And it looks like rain," Adrien added looking back nervously. "I don't want anything to happen."

"I'll be fine," Marinette sat down and started eating. "I won't be out that long. Just don't go upstairs until it's fixed."

Adrien nodded as he poured some stew in a bowl and put it on the ground for Plagg to eat. The cat walked up and started to eat some. Adrien stirred his a little.

"Can he eat that?" Alya asked pointing Plagg. The cat looked up and hissed at her.

"He can," Adrien ate some of his. "Plagg's favorite food is cheese."

"He is one weird little cat," Alya said still watching him eat.

"And you're one weird human," Plagg retorted looking up before returning to his meal.

* * *

"Marinette has been up there for a while," Adrien said walking to the stairs.

"She's probably waiting for Lucky Charm to work," Alya said as she and Trixx played cards.

"I'd say she's almost done," Trixx said laying some cards down. Alya smiled and played a better hand. Trixx glared at her before saying, "And if something happened Tikki would come down and tell us."

Adrien looked up the stairs. He had the gut feeling in his stomach again. This time it was much worse than before. Then he heard the rain starting to come down. He leaned against the staircase but after a few minutes, Marinette did not walk down. Without saying anything he walked upstairs. Quickly he found the leak with had not been repaired but there was a black and red bucket underneath it. Adrien walked up to the balcony but didn't see anyone.

"Marinette," he called nervously but did not get an answer. "Marinette!"

With the second call, he heard something in the back. Turning around he saw Tikki struggling in some sort of bind and went to free her.

"Tikki what happened?" Adrien asked as he freed the kwami. "Where's Marinette?"

"I don't know something grabbed me from behind then before I knew it she was gone," Tikki's eyes started to fill with tears and Adrien held her close.

"It's okay Tikki we'll," Adrien started to say when a dark figure walked up.

"Hello my dear nephew," a familiar voice said.

"Uncle Hawk-" Adrien started to say. "Where's Marinette?"

"Don't worry your friend is safe." A bunch of dark butterflies appeared before revealing the unconscious Marinette.

"Let her go." Adrien said holding Tikki away from his uncle.

"Now I can't do that." Hawkmoth walked closer to Adrien. "But if you return to the tower I will."

"No!" Adrien yelled to the surprise of not only of Hawkmoth but Adrien himself.

"What did you just say?" Hawkmoth asked walking closer to the young man.

"No, I will not go with you," Adrien repeated as he put Tikki in his pocket for safe keeping. "I don't care what you say. I left that prison two weeks ago and nothing bad has happened. Not one thing has been destroyed."

"Very well then Adrien." Hawkmoth raised his arm and Marinette disappeared. The butterflies started to surround him as well. "You have three days to come to the tower to take your friends place. If not then I do not know if your friend will survive."


	21. The Inner Squad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Adrien ran downstairs as fast as he could. His entire time his mind was still processing what just happened. Now the only thing on his mind was finding and saving Marinette.

"Woah you okay you look like you just saw a ghost," Alya said walking over, Plagg and Trixx close behind.

"No worse," Adrien said in between breaths. "It's-it's my uncle he, h-has, Marinette."

"What?" Alya said in shock.

"It's true," Tikki explained flying out of her hiding spot. "He came out of nowhere and took her by surprise. I tried to warn her but something tied me up."

Tikki's eyes started to fill up. Adrien took her in his hands. He rubbed her head with his fingers as a form of comfort.

"We have to save her," Alya said voice filling up with anger.

"I don't know what to do," Adrien started to tear up. "My uncle said the only thing I can do is turn myself back to him in three days. Marinette would not want me to do that."

"Don't worry you're not going to turn yourself because we're going to get her back."

"But we can't fight him we're only two people, two kwami, and a cat."

"That's true but we're going to have some help."

* * *

Marinette felt her head hurting. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get a better look of the place. It was really hard to see but it looked somewhat familiar. She tried to move but found both her arms tied up behind her back.

"Lucky Charm." She whispered and a knife appeared just out of her reach. She tried to move but the chains kept her from reaching

"Comfy?" A voice from the shadows asked. Marinette refused to answer and glared in the direction of the voice. The figure emerged with an untrustworthy smile. "I see you don't want to answer that's fine. You took my nephew from me and until here comes back I'll have to settle for you"

"You're a monster," Marinette spat at him.

"He's the monster," Hawkmoth said grabbing her face but she kicked him in the leg.

"You're the one you locked him up in here forever."

"You're lucky that I gave your little friend three days to turn himself in. You'd better hope he does or you'll pay for him."

* * *

"Master Fu," Alya said throwing the door open. "Marinette's been kidnapped!"

The old man dropped the teacup he holding.

"Don't worry we have Tikki," Adrien said following Alya inside holding the terrified kwami.

"How did this happen?" He asked after the door was closed.

"My uncle took her." Adrien looked down in shame. "He says I only have three days to turn myself or I don't even think about what would happen."

"You need to save her before it's too late. If something happens to Marinette then Tikki could fall into darkness." Tikki yelped and Adrien held her for comfort. "But you shouldn't face him by yourselves."

"That's why we're here. We came to ask you for help. You've had your Miraculous longer than me or Marinette!" Alya said taking a few steps forward. "With you on our side, we can take him down."

"I'm afraid I cannot." With those words, Master Fu removed his Miraculous. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Wayzz I believe our time has come to end, I release you."

Wayzz took the bracelet and flew over to them. "I am willing to help out with the mission as best I can."

"Don't worry Master I know exactly who to give this too," Adrien said before looking down at the kwami. "If that's okay with you, Wayzz?"

"Of course." Wayzz flew into Adrien's pocket before they waved goodbye to Master Fu.

"So who's this person you have in mind?" Alya asked as they walked in the shadows.

"Nino Lahfine." Adrien proudly before noticing Aly'a face. "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure he's a good pick?" Alya laughed nervously.

"Yes, he's the top of the training for royal guard, so he knows a lot about combat. I also figured that since we both him he'll work well with us."

"If we recruit him, then he'll know I'm Rena Rouge. He could-"

"Alya." Adrien took a few steps forward. "I know you're afraid about what might happen but we need him to save Marinette."

"Okay." Alya took a deep breath in the two walked off.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in," Chloe said with a laugh as her kwami roll her eyes.

"Of course she's here," Alya mumbled under her breath.

Adrien stepped in front of Alya. "Please, we need her help."

"What's with your hair?" Chloe asked ignoring what Adrien said.

"Nino, Marinette's been captured and we need your help."

"What happened?" Nino ran closer.

"I'll explain on the way but first you'll need some help." Adrien reached into his pocket and held out the small turtle kwami.

"Hello my name is Wayzz," the kwami said. He flew up and handed Nino the bracelet. "With this bracelet, you will be granted the power of protection. To do this you must say Protection. However, the power must recharge once you use it."

"Oh come it's the basics!" Chloe yelled.

"Do you mind you're being rude," Plagg said jumping front. Chloe could only stare in shock. "Oh sure like you've never seen a talking cat before."

"Also if you wish to disguise yourself, just say Shell On."

"This is incredible," Nino said as he put the bracelet on his arm. "But how can we expect to save Marinette with just one Miraculous?"

"Hey!" Chloe barked, before grabbing Pollen and showing her off.

"What have you done with that?" Nino raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"We have two without Chloe." Alya took a deep breath in and Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly removed the necklace from under her shirt.

"You're Rena Rouge! Wait does that mean?"

"Yes, Marinette is Ladybug."

"Quick get some other guards and arrest her. We can arrest the boy too."

"No," Nino took a few steps towards Adrien and Alya. "I don't care if she's a thief. My friend is in trouble and I'm going to save her."

"You're not mad?"

"No just confused. I figured there was something up. You always returned whatever you stole, so you weren't selling it. But now I wonder why?"

"Ever since Marinette's parents disappeared, we've noticed something off with this is run. No matter how much we tried no one would help us. After Prince Felix died any searching for fae was illegal. So we decided to find out what the truth was. We both felt something similar, that we were alone. We would do anything to find out answers. And maybe just maybe this adventure we'll find it. So, are you in?"

"I'm in."

"Then Let's Pounce." Alya transformed into her fox heroine form with a smile.

"Shell On!" Nino said before a bright green light surrounded him. When it faded Nino was wearing a green hooded cape, with his shield underneath. "Wow."

"Well I don't care what you do, I'm getting the guards."

The three looked at each other. Adrien shrugged while Nino looked at Alya and they nodded.

"You know Chloe if you come along too then maybe people will stop giving you crap about your Miraculous."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?"

Adrien walked a few steps closer. "I understand people look down on you. You have a Miraculous in your possession but not even that makes people see you as a better person. We need you, Chloe."

"Okay, I'm in." She turned to Pollen. "What do I say to transform?"

"Buzz On my queen," Pollen said with a joyous smile.

"Alright Buzz On." Similarly to Nino Chloe became surrounded in bright yellow light. Her disguise included a yellow skirt, a black hairclip with a black ribbon now in her hair. A tiny yellow top was around her waist. Then everyone ran into the distance for the rescue mission to begin.


	22. The Calvary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"The first day is up," Hawkmoth said closing a pocket watch He turned and walked over to his prisoner. Noticing the knife he bent down and picked it up. "I see someone used their precious Miraculous powers to try to escape. You know maybe we can work something out."

"I'm not using my powers to help you find Adrien," Marinette said firmly.

"Oh no I'm not asking you for that," Hawkmoth walked over to the window. "Knowing my son he'll be here in time. What I want is for you to give me your Miraculous."

"What!?"

"Don't worry I won't use them to harm your precious Adrien. I have my own usage for them."

"I'll never give them to you," Marinette barked immediately.

"She'll cave," Hawkmoth thought to himself deviously before stepping on the windowsill. "I'll give you time."

Hawkmoth climbed out the window and onto the tower roof.

"I'm tempted Nooroo," he said looking Nooroo. He held out his hand a white Akuma flew onto it. "Should I send one of these out to find him again."

"But Master wouldn't that be breaking your promise," Nooroo said sheepishly.

"I guess you're right." Hawkmoth dismissed the Akuma. "I'll give his time but only this time."

* * *

"So do you even have a plan to defeat this guy?" Chloe asked as they trudged through the woods.

"It's simple we go to the tower and confront my uncle," Adrien explained from the front of them. "Chloe you can immobilize people so you could do that. Alya you could probably make illusions of us to distract him. Nino's protection could."

"I think we could use back up," Nino suggested. "We don't know what powers your uncle possesses so we have to be careful."

"Can't I just immobilize him as soon as we get there?" Chloe asked sounding more excited with each word.

"What if we don't find him right away?" Alya asked back.

"Do what Adrien said create illusions of us." Chloe brushed it off walking a bit ahead.

"Even if that does work it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help," Nino suggested. "There is a possibility that he could escape and we could use all the help we can get."

"And if he does escape he could take Marinette with him." Adrien paused in his spot. He walked over and leaned against a tree.

"Like I said I'll immobilize him!" Chloe turned to Adrien. "What are you going to do?"

"What?" Adrien looked towards her.

"Nino, Alya, and I have our Miraculous what can you too."

"Uh I can," Adrien looked around before pulling out his hair. "Use this."

"How?"

"Um let's see."

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked after climbing up to a branch, noticing Adrien's panic.

"I don't what to do," Adrien said holding back some tears. "It's my fault Marinette got kidnapped and now I don't know how too."

"How to what?" Plagg jumped down and rubbed his head against Adrien's.

"I have an idea but this might sound a little crazy and we're going to need some help." The other three walked closer with the three kwami floating nearby.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Nino asked with a smile.

"So first we need to go to The Fluffy Bunny."

* * *

"This is rather odd," Hawkmoth said looking at the setting sun. "I figured he'd be here by now."

"Master please, its only been two days." Nooroo started to plea. "Adrien will be here."

"I should just kill that girl, take her Miraculous, and get Adrien myself so this whole thing will be over."

"Master you gave him three days," Nooroo said in a rare act of defiance.

"Well, what do I do if he doesn't show?"

"What is he talking about?" Marinette asked hearing a bit of his muffled voice. "And who is he talking too?"

Marinette looked behind her and tried to look at her handcuffs better. Carefully she tried to find a keyhole or something to allow her to escape. she didn't know how she would get down once she was free it would still be a start.

"Where is it?" She asked still looking for the keyhole. "Of course his magic chains lack one."

She looked out the window. With each second the sunset downward further and further.

"Adrien please come soon."

* * *

"This place is a dump," Chloe said looking at the Fluffy Bunny.

"Give it a chance my queen," Pollen said with a smile.

"I thought this place was only in rumors," Nino said walking closer.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"In the guard barracks, there was a rumor of a place full of fae magic. I heard of it before but I never believed it could be real."

"Well you guards never leave town," Alya teased with a laugh.

"Unless we're chasing you." Nino laughed as well.

"Okay lovebirds," Trixx said flying between them. "Let's go inside."

"You guys can I'm not," Chloe said as Pollen flew away from her.

Adrien shook his head before saying. "Okay suit yourself Chloe but don't blame us if something happens to you like an animal attack."

Without a word, Chloe ran up to catch with the other. Carefully Alya knocked on the door.

"Alya and Adrien what a surprise," Max said after opening the door a bit. He looked cautiously at the two strangers. "Are those guys with you?"

"Yes, is anyone still here we need your help," Alya explained. Max nodded and opened the door and the four walked in.

"Hey guys," Kim said putting some glasses away. "You guys want to try our new special?"

"Sorry, Kim we're here looking for some assistance." Alya nudged Adrien as he stepped out in front of everyone.

"Marinette's been kidnapped by my uncle." Everyone gasped at the news. "She's currently being held in a tower that's a little way down the road. We only have until sunset tomorrow to rescue her or else something that I dare not think about will happen to her. I have an idea on how we can help her but we'll need as much as help as we get can anyone in?"

"I'm in," Kim announced almost immediately.

"I'm in as well," Max said walking forward a bit.

"I'll be happy to lend my assistance." Markov flew over before summoning a small sword to use as a weapon. Immediately everyone in the building announced their support for the cause.

"Wow, that went better than I thought," Nino said as everyone cheered.

"What I can say," Wayzz flew over next to him. "Causes like these bring people together."

Adrien climbed up on a table and announced to everyone. "Okay everyone with all of us together we can save her."

"What's the plan?" Kim asked as Adrien smilled and explained the whole plan to everyone.

"Don't worry Marinette we're coming."


	23. Return to the Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

There it was standing in the hidden cave. Adrien hoped he wouldn't have to be back there so soon but here was facing his tower prison once again. And he hoped this would be the last time. Marinette was up there and he was going to make sure no one else would be trapped.

"Uh kid," Plagg said taking Adrien out of thoughts.

"What is it Plagg?" Adrien knelt down with a smile.

"I think I'd have to stay with the cavalry on this one."He explained looking at everyone who was gathering their weapons and preparing spells. "I don't know how helpful a cat would be up there."

"Don't worry Plagg it's fine." Adrien scratched Plagg on the head and gave him an assuring smile.

"Just be safe."

"I will be." Adrien stood up and Plagg ran off.

"Adrien could hold out your hand," Alya requested from behind him. Adrien obliged laying his palm face up. "Mirage!"

At the moment bright orange smoke appeared and took the form of a small knife. Adrien slowly wrapped his fingers around the knife so the illusion wouldn't be broken.

"Are you sure this will work?" Chloe asked walking over and actually sounding concerned.

"Yes if my father is so concerned about my hair being a vessel for destruction," Adrien looked at the tower with a look of disgust. "I have thought about this possibility but cutting my hair could release it. If my uncle thinks the same thing it could be used to our advantage."

"Oh so you'll threaten to get Marinette back," Nino added catching on to plan.

"Not just that but make sure he'll not hurt her or anyone again."

"Do I still get to immobilize him?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"After we talk things out."

"I just checked with everyone," Kim said running over to the main four. "We got everything ready. We'll surround the tower when you're ready."

"I produce the portal inside when ready," Markov said flying up to them.

"Alya how much longer until you're recharged?"

Alya picked her up her necklace and examined it. "About three minutes."

Adrien turned to the two. "We'll be ready then. I'll guide you guys to the spots that will be the best spots to hide."

* * *

Adrien looked around. Everyone was ready to put the rescue mission into motion. The members of the Fluffy Bunny were hiding in the surrounding shrubbery, with the exception of Markov. Alya looked at her necklace which gave a small beep. She gave a small nod and Adrien help up three fingers and Markov created the portal.

"Alright, Team Miraculous go!" Adrien announced as the four ran in. Running through the portal Adrien felt a rush of energy through his body. He tried to move but felt forced in place. once the feeling was gone Adrien felt himself falling downward. He slowly looked up and saw he was once again in the tower. The first thing we saw was the table covered in old food. It looked like nothing had changed since he was here.

"This place is a dump," Chloe said looking around. Pollen poked her head out to look around before Adrien gestured for her to hide. The three Mirlacloys holders all had their weapons summoned and holding them out. Adrien kept his braided hair over his shoulder and his knife under his cloak. When his uncle would appear he would be ready.

"Do you know where she could be?" Alya whispered holding what looked like a flute in front of her.

Adrien looked around he knew there had to be some sign that Marinette was around. He was about to move towards the stairs when he heard a small clank behind him.

"Sorry," Nino whispered as Adrien approached the origin of the sound. He knelt down and rubbed his hand across what looked like empty chains. There had to be some sort of magic involved as the chains no locks.

"Hello, dear nephew." Adrien quickly turned around to see his uncle standing on the staircase that led to Adrien's bedroom.

"Uncle," Adrien turned towards him, keeping the knife hidden behind the cloak.

"I'm glad to see you accepted my offer but odd to see that you brought, friends."

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked firmly taking a few steps forward.

"Right here," Hawkmoth stepped to the side. Marinette was there hanging her hands into chains and dangling by them.

"Adrien," she said weakly but managed to smile.

"Let her go!" Adrien yelled as soon as he saw her.

"You know the deal." Hawkmoth slammed his cane down and the three Miraculous holders had to take a step back. Adrien remained still he was used to outbursts like this. "You take her place here and she goes free."

"No don't do it," Marinette said. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I'll keep my end you have until sunset to take her place." Hawkmoth turned away to focus on Marinette. "Or you won't like what happens to her."

"I won't," Adrien said firmly slowly he brought the knife and grabbed his braid. He lifted the knife slowly to his braided hair. "And you don't I cut this knife through my hair."

"And what would you that do?" Hawkmoth said still facing away from Adrien and not sounding a bit bothered by the fact. Adrien turned towards his friends who shrugged at the response. Chloe pointed to her Miraculous but Adrien shook his head no.

"Because I know it why you locked me up here for sixteen years," Adrien said feeling tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I put you here for the world's protection."

"Should we do something?" Adrien overheard Nino whisper.

"But what about me?" Adrien yelled. "You lock me up in a tower for sixteen years and tell me I'm a bringer of destruction! Guess what I've been in the outside world weeks and the one bad thing that happened was directly caused by you."

"Silence!" Everyone was forced to take a step back.

"You would have died if I didn't take you in. You were lucky I didn't just abandon you after what you did."

"Stop it!" Adrien yelled holding back tears. "My experience outside has shown that you've told me nothing but lies. How I am supposed to believe what you said about my parents is true?"

"Because I witnessed my own brother and his wife die." Hawkmoth set out a flurry of butterflies to surround Andrien before he could do anything the untied his braid and the long hair fell to the floor. Adrien took a quick look behind him and both Nino and Chloe looked shocked at the true length od Adrien's hair.

"How does he carry the much hair?" Chloe whispered stepping back a little.

"If my hair is such a problem then why didn't find a way to get rid of it?" Adrien started to move the unbraided hair towards his uncle as a threat with the fake knife still in his hand against the hair.

"I don't like this new attitude, Adrien," Hawkmoth said stepping forward.

"And I don't like that you not only kept me in here for sixteen years." Adrien gestures to the entire room of the tower. "And now you have the first person to ever show me kindness in my life so I can willingly go back. If that's what you want then you are mistaken."

"You are the one mistaken Adrien. Gravely mistaken." Hawkmoth held up the knife in his hands and before anyone could do anything he stabbed Marinette in the gut.


	24. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

"No!" Adrien called as Marinette screamed in agony. He let go of the knife causing the illusion to fade once it hit the floor. Immediately he started to run up to where he was before his uncle held his cane up in front of him.

"See what you cause," Hawkmoth used his free hand to gesture to Marinette. With a snap, the handcuffs that held Marinette up disappeared and she fell onto the cold floor.

"Marinette!" Adrien called trying to reach out to her but once again was still being held back

"You cause destruction, pain, and now you have caused three deaths." Hawkmoth used his staff to push Adrien back causing him to slip. Adrien caught himself and quickly got a look down. His uncle's foot standing on a good chunk of Adrien's hair. He grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as he could, causing his uncle to slip. Seizing the opportunity Adrien ran up and grabbed his uncles staff.

"Adrien, give that back to me" Hawkmoth demanded standing back up.

"Never," Adrien looked over and tossed the staff against the wall. To his surprise the staff did not break, there didn't even appear to be a crack on it. Adrien ran over and tried to reach the staff but his uncle grabbed it before he could.

"You're a fool nephew," Hawkmoth started to stroke his staff, unintentionally letting the light shone upon it. Adrien squinted a little and swore he saw a butterfly symbol in it. Hawkmoth reached down and pulled Adrien upwards. "You're just a monster that has caused me trouble for long enough so now its time to be a good boy and stay where you."

"Unhand him Hawkmoth." Both turned to see Marinette standing behind them alive and well

"You're okay!" Adrien said with tears in his eyes.

"What but that impossible." In his shock Hawkmoth dropped Adrien.

"Vemon!" Chloe shouted before stabbing Hawkmoth with what looked like a glowing stinger. "Woah that was a rush."

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled and ran up to her He went to embrace her but she quickly faded into orange smoke.

"I'm sorry," Alya said hopping down from where Marinette was. "But it was the only way for him to let go so Chloe could immobilize him."

Adrien remained silent he walked up to his frozen uncle. He looked up and just stared at him.

"I'm not a monster you are." He said hoping his uncle could hear and not even caring about what would happen to him. With all his strength he ripped the staff from his hands. Without saying another word walked over to the tower window and chucked the staff out. Once it was gone he ran back to Marinette. She was still lying on the floor bleeding out. Her breathing was heavier and her eyes closed. Faithful as ever Tikki was by her side, loyal until the end.

"Marinette," Adrien said softly kneeling next to her.

"Adrien," Marinette slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him.

"Oh, Marinette I'm so sorry I wish there was." Marinette slowly raised her hand and placed it on his mouth.

"Don't be I'd rather die right now than see you imprisoned here again." Marinette looked out the tower window. "You can go now. Be free."

"I can't leave you here." Adrien carefully lifted her up and held her in his arms. Marinette smiled at him assuringly and wiped a few tears away.

"It will be okay." Marinette looked up before looking back at him. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course, anything."

"Please take care of Tikki for me."

"What?"

Carefully Marinette removed her earrings and placed them in Adrien's hand. "I want you to be the next beholder of the Ladybug Miraculous."

"No," Adrien looked at the earing in his hands. "I, I can't do this."

"You've earned them," Marinette slowly closed Adrien's hand over them and held his hand in hers. She slowly looked over at the other Miraculous holders. "You're kind, caring, and you never give up. They'll need a fourth member and it should be you."

Adrien looked over at the others Miraculous. Chloe was probably boasting about what a good job she did immobilizing Hawkmoth. Nino was laughing a little while Alya rolled her eyes. He turned back to Marinette, who started to breath heavier. She wiped more of his tears away.

"I can't leave you," Adrien pressed his forehead on her. "You were my new dream."

"And you were mine," Marinette whispered before closing her eyes and her breathing stop.

"No!" Adrien's voice cracked and let it all out. He opened his palm up and just stared at the earrings. "They should belong to you."

"Marinette," Tikki said weakly flying over to her head and hugging her cheek. The small kwami sniffled a little. Adrien used his free hand to scoop her up. She was rubbing her eyes that were also tearing up. He placed her on his shoulder.

"I love you Marinette," Adrien whisper. He leaned in slowly and kissed her on the forehead gently. "I wish, I wish I could have said it before it was too late."

Adrien wiped his tears before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. It was the knife that killed her. He picked it up and now on closer inspection could see that it was red with black spots. Then he knew that she had created it.

"I'm glad your uncle's immobilized." Tikki started to say as a form of comfort not just for Adrien but also for her. "I'd rather be with you than with him."

Adrien continued to stare at the knife. He felt a strong urger go through his body. He moved the knife with his hand a little.

"Adrien are you okay?" Adrien turned around to see Nino behind him. Alya was currently crying with Chloe, Pollen, and Trixx comforting her. Adrien stared at the knife some more.

"Nino what I'm about to say might be crazy." Adrien quickly put Marinette's earrings back in before standing up. He carefully handed her to Nino and kissed her on the forehand again. "Please use your special power."

"What?" Nino asked confused.

"Just please do. Trust me." Adrien started to take a few steps back.

Nino nodded and adjusted Marinette so he could hold her in one arm. He took a few steps back and held up his shield. "Protection!"

"Nino, what's going on?" Alya asked very confusedly.

Adrien smiled at the four and looked at the knife. He had no idea what this would do but something was telling him to do this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He grabbed his hair with one arm and cut most of it off in a quick motion. He heard a few gasps and Adrien opened his eyes. He gasped he was now surrounded by golden wind.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked as the wind started to speed up. He started to feel himself being lifted off the ground. A bright light came and now Adrien was surrounded by gold.

"Welcome child," a voice said in the sea of gold wind.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked but the voice did not answer. "Where am I?"

"The realm of the fae." The voice answered. Adrien could now see that the voice was coming from a small light orb. "You have combined the powers of creation and destruction and you now we will grant you a single wish."

"A single wish?"

"Yes be careful with what you desire as your wish will have consequences. Whether or not they're good or bad will be up for you to decide."

"I wish for Marinette to be saved," Adrien said as soon as the voice was done speaking.

"Are you sure child?" The voice asked. "Your wish's consequence will be rather large."

"Please save her. I don't care what happens. You can take my life for all the care, just please save her."

The light dimmed for a moment before lighting up again. "Very well child we shall grant your wish."


	25. A New Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

Marinette was surrounded by darkness and couldn't feel anything in her body. She didn't know where she was and had a feeling she was close to the afterlife. Despite knowing she was probably dead, she was content knowing that Adrien was okay. All of sudden she felt a rush through her body and she opened her eyes. Looking up she saw that she was in the arms of whoever was now the beholder of the Turtle Miraculous. She could also tell that they were using their special power. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could have sworn she saw two different orbs a large golden one and a much smaller black one. She was about to say something when she felt herself falling downwards. When she opened her eyes again and saw the towers were destroyed but the orbs were still present. The shield disappeared and Chloe and Alya walked forward.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked on impulse and she felt herself being dropped.

"What the, how are," the Turtle Miraculous holder said after dropping her.

"Marinette," Alya cheered hugging Marinette immediately.

"This doesn't make any sense how is she alive?"

"Well, Master Fu said that was the powers of creation and destruction are combined a person is granted a wish." Marinette felt her ears and her earrings were once again on her ears. "But I have my earring and I have no idea where the."

"Get him!" Marinette heard someone yelled. She turned saw Adrien's uncle starting to run away. Despite still recover she stood and Tikki flew over.

"Are you sure you can fight him?" She asked concerned.

Marinette felt her where she was stabbed and she was no wound at all. "I probably can't do much but I can do this. Lucky Charm!"

"Is that a pipe?" Chloe asked looking at it as it landed in Marinette's hands. Before she could say anything Marinette in the direction of the ensuing fight. Quietly Marinette rolled the pipe to him causing Hawkmoth to trip. Kim and a few others threw a net over him that quickly surrounded him.

"Let go of me, you thugs," he demanded starting to struggle out of the trap.

"No way," Kim said as he pulled him upwards. "You could have killed Marinette and Adrien we're taking you straight to the royal guard."

Hawkmoth smirked. "Do you even see Adrien here?"

"He's in that orb thing," Chloe said pointing to the orb. "We don't know what's going on."

* * *

"Are you ready to return child?" the voice said to Adrien's shock.

"I thought I was staying here," Adrien said in response.

"We have decided on an alternative exchange," the voice explained. "Your father has something of value to us if you can get it back for us the exchange will be done. We return something you lost, you can return something you lost."

"My father?" Adrien asked with a thousand thoughts going through his head.

"Unlike him, we have no reason to lie to you." The wind started to pick up and Adrien's hood covered his head. "Now please return what he lost and we promise that you can remain with her."

In an instant, the golden wind disappeared and Adrien landed on the ground, still standing straight. He looked behind and took notice of the black orb behind him, along with long golden strands of hair now assuming his hair was that color as well. Ignoring it, for now, he ran past it and towards the ensuing battle. He saw his uncle, no father, trying to struggle his way out. He also saw Marinette standing a few feet away from the fight, smiling slightly that she was okay. Now he could focus on what mattered.

"Hold him down!" Adrien yelled running over.

"Adrien!" Marinette cheered at the sight of him.

The group held him down and Adrien looked him in the eye. "I know the truth now, father."

Hawkmoth was about to speak but found himself unable to. Adrien took notice of the striped scarf that his uncle always wore on his neck. Swiftly he ripped the scarf off his father and saw a small purple gem that was underneath it. Like with the scarf he tore of the gem and was momentarily blinded by a bright light

"King Gaberial!" a bunch of people gasped.

"He's been the king this whole time?" Adrien whispered to himself. "But if he's the king, that means."

Adrien's thoughts were whispered by his father's screaming. He looked up and saw that his father was being sucked into a portal. On instinct, Adrien ran to him to help but it was too late. His father was gone and a small kwami was in his place.

"Nooroo!" all the other Kwami cheered and flew over to hug him. Adrien walked over and knelt down.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked letting Nooroo crawl on his hand.

"Yes," Nooroo said before looking down a little. "I wish I could have said something to you but your uncle forbade me from talking to anyone but him."

"Don't worry about it." Adrien handed Nooroo the Moth Miraculous back. "Here, you deserve to find a new person to own this."

"Thank you," Nooro said starting to fly upwards. He created a white butterfly. "Here take this as a thank you."

Adrien held the small butterfly in his hand as he waved goodbye. Nooroo waved goodbye before flying off somewhere. Adrien turned around and found himself tackled to the ground.

"Marinette," Adrien said noticing her. "You're okay!"

"What about you?" Marinette asked stroking his cheek. "It sounds like a lot."

"It is alot to take in," Adrien admitted. "My uncle is actually my father, who is a king, which in turns makes a prince. And not just any prince, I am Prince thought to be dead Felix!"

"Not to add any more craziness to the day but your ring changed," Marinette said weakly. Adrien looked at his hand and he noticed that his ring was now black with a green cat paw on it.

"Okay, I have a lot to take in." Adrien looked over and the black orb was now gone.

"You did good kid." Adrien turned to see Plagg standing there.

"Plagg!" Adrien knelt down. He looked at his pet's face. "What's wrong Plagg?"

"The truth is kid I haven't been completely honest with you," Plagg closed his eyes and surround himself in green smoke. When it cleared Plagg was now much smaller and flying.

"Plagg you're a kwami!" Adrien stretched out his hand and Plagg sat on it

"Yes I am before you were born I was visited by one of Nooroo's butterflies and I knew it was there for me," Plagg rubbed his arm a little in shame. "I gave it an orb of destruction. I didn't know that it would affect you and my powers got transferred into you."

"So once my hair was cut the power was released," Adrien said as Plagg nodded. Adrien stood up and hugged Plagg as best as he could. "Thank you for being there all this time."

"You alright?" Marinette walked over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I am." Adrien let got of Plagg and turned to Marinette. He gently took her hand and kissed it. "Because you're here with me."

Marinette smiled and stroked his cheek. Slowly she removed the hood of his head. She took notice of his new hair color. "You know that I have a thing for blondes."

Adrien laughed and leaned closer to Marinette. After a few seconds, he stopped. "Uh, can we?"

Marinette giggled a little and nodded. The two leaned close and kissed each other on the lips. They held their hands and squeezed them tight as they kissed. They were truly happy.

* * *

"So that's everything," Alya said as the Miraculous beholders walked back to town.

"You didn't have to do that," Marinette said a little quietly.

"You're worth it," Nino said walking next to Alya.

"Um, are we going to address that?" Chloe asked pointing to the small white butterfly.

"Oh, Nooroo gave that to me as thanks," Adrien explained looking back at it. "Not sure what I'm going to do with it."

"I dunno maybe find your true love." Chloe battered her eyes a little. "Being Prince Felix will make the girls surround you."

"Don't need to." Adrien took Marinette's hair and pulled her closer. "I already found her. And please call me Adrien."

Chloe huffed and started to walk ahead. Adrien moved his arm to around her neck and kissed Marinette on the cheek.

"Ignore her," Alya leaned a little closer. "She's just jealous she lost any chance at being queen."

The group continued on their way to the palace. Adrien kept close to Marinette the whole time. For some reason, the town seemed much more upbeat and bright than usual. They quickly reached the palace doors.

"Wait here," Nino said once they reached the doors. "I'll get the queen."

"You okay Adrien," Marinette asked still by his side.

"I'm a little scared," Adrien admitted rubbing his arm a little. "I don't know what my mom will be like. What if she doesn't believe that I'm her son? What if she's just like my father or even worse?"

"Adrien she's your mother, she'll be so happy to see you."

"She thinks I'm dead, she probably won't believe anything."

Marinette was about to respond when the doors opened. There stood Queen Emilie herself. Marinette took a few steps as the queen walked closer. Adrien looked up at her. She took a few steps closer and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I can't believe," Emilie said still staring at him. "My baby boy."

Before Adrien could respond Emilie hugged him tightly. After a second he hugged her back tightly. He couldn't believe he actually was in his mother's arms, after sixteen years he could be happy. Once Emilie let go, she led Adrien inside and let the other holders inside as well. As soon as they were inside and sitting down Adrien explained everything to her.

"So your father now resides in the realm of the fae?" She asked looking out the window.

"Yes," Adrien looked down in shame. "I didn't know that would happen."

"Sweetheart," Emilie turned his face so they were facing each other. "Do not blame yourself for what happened. I had suspicions of your father from the moment you were born."

"You did?"

"Of course, when you were born you were the healthiest baby ever. I refused to believe that you were really dead, something never sat right with me."

"I wish I could have found out sooner."

"The past is in the past," she stood up and started to lead Adrien out of the room. "What matters now is that we're together we can be a family."

Adrien smiled as the two walked together as a guard walked up to them.

"Your request has been fulfilled, your majesty."

"Thank you." Emilie bowed and the guard left. She turned to her son. "Now we won't be the only ones reunited."

"Let me guess my father."

"Let's just say he had a, um habit of arresting people for conspiring against the crown. With what you told me I think they got a little to close to the truth."

Adrien looked out the window and saw Marinette running up to two people. At that moment he knew they were her parents. He felt his mom's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Adrien, let's go celebrate."

Adrien nodded and followed her. This was the best day of his life. For this day on he could really be happy. He had his mom, best friends, and the love of his life. Only a month ago he was trapped in a tower but now he was free as the sky.

 **THE END**


End file.
